To be or Not to be?
by SmartDog
Summary: "To be or Not to be, that is the question" W.S... I can answer that!  What I    would like: To be- a normal kid.Not to be- a loser that nobody even knows exists. Thanks to Sasuke, Im neither.Sasuke wants me TO BE his slave..and thats exactly what happened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Konoha High there are two types of people...you can be a popular kid who everyone knows and worships ...or you could be a nerd/loser... who gets A's on his test and nobody even knows he exists..

Of course there are plenty of normal people who are leaning towards being popular or being a loser but it's always a battle of which side is less likely to get picked

But let me just mention..I'm not on either side

Yeah I'm a different type of experiment that was created by some popular kid..

I'm a slave

And this is how it began...

It started out with me just minding my own damn business..

I used to be on the loser side believe or not...

Yeah me...Naruto Uzamkai on the loser side

I wore glasses and had little friends...I usually kept to myself..

But when you think of a loser...you think of a wimpy kid who gets bullied or a person who skips classes because he can't even run for more than 30 seconds

But that's what keep me from being like the others...

I walked down the hallway before the rush of students could come..

My plan was to quickly grab my books and and run to class before...

" Hey NARUTO!"

I cringed as I stopped mid-step with my head bowed...

" Answer me when I call you loser" yelled the voice

I turned to look at Sasuke Uchiha...one of Konoha High's most popular students...

" Yes" I said lowly

He walked with his gang of follwers as he stood in front of me

" Give me your science paper that's due today" he demanded with a grin on his face

Suigestu, one if his main followers stuck his hand out in my direction

" I suggest that you shouldn't take my paper today" I said with a little hint if annoyance

" I didn't ask for your opinion.." Sasuke said with anger laced in his voice

By now the rush of students had walked out of their classes with some or should I say most of them making a circle around the scene I was in

" I would love to give it to you but you see...it's in my locker..and it's going to stay in there until I had it in"

" Your being quite stubborn today Uzamaki" growled Jugo..another follower of his

" You what are you going to do about it?" I challenged

Confidence showed on my face but my heart was pounding like crazy at my sudden response

" Why you little..?" started Suigestu who had raised his fist

" Suigestu" said Sasuke

Sasuke had raised his hand for him to stop

" The paper isn't due until after Gym class" he said with his trademark smirk in place " so we'll make a bet"

My curiousity sparked at this

" What kind of bet?" I asked

" Today during warm up..you and me have a race..."

" A race? "

" Whoever out runs the other gets whatever he wants" said Sasuke

By now the hallways were silent with a huge circle around us

" So if I win..I can tell you to leave me alone for the rest of my life?" I inquired

He nodded his head

" That's right...but that probably won't happen... If I win...you have to slave to my every need for the rest of the year"

I froze at his words

The bell to class rung as everyone moved to get to their next period class

" See you later Uzamaki" called Sasuke as he walked away with a smile pasted on his face

I got to win!

I walked to math thinking about this situation I was in...

Sensei was going over the last lesson before summer break..

That's right! Summer break is tomorrow!

I suddenly realized that if I won...he wouldn't bother me over the long break...

This is perfect!

That's what I thought..because you see...I was good at sports...so running was like breathing to me..This is what I thought...

When Gym class came around I was ready...I stretched a little and my body was in perfect condition

" Ready to lose,Uzamaki?" said Sasuke as he got into his runner position

We had to run the track once to see who was the fastest..

" Your going down" said Chouji, another one of Sasuke's followers

I didn't respond as I got into position too

" Alright gentlemen...and losers" Suigestu said looking at me

" On your marks...get set...GO!"

I raced off at a good pace... With Sasuke ahead if me but I was right on his heels

I breathed in through my mouth and out my nose trying to keep up

We turned the first bend which helped me catch up to him

" Get out of the way loser" he growled as he leaned forward

" I'm good" I responded pushing ahead of him

I lost sight if him beside me as I ran faster..my feet were flying as I turned the second bend.. Then the third bend...

The fourth bend was in sight and I grinned from ear to ear..

Piece of cake!

As I was about to step on it I saw the popular dark haired teen next to me

" Thought you lost me?" he smirked as he raced ahead to the finish line

I frowned...

It was useless as I stopped my running completely

My life is over!

I bended over with my hands on my knees as I heard my enemies cheering with joy

I walked over to the rest of the class as the whistle blew

He had planned this! Why didn't I see it coming!

At the end of gym class Sasuke awaited outside of the gym grinning...

"Wheres my science paper Naruto?" he said " or should I say Slave?"

I scratched my head without meeting his eyes

" It's in my loc-"

" Go get it" yelled Suigestu

I scrambled to get the paper that I had worked on all weekend

The bell rang as I handed Sasuke the paper

" Hn" he said before patting my blonde hair

I gave him a questioning look before he walked away

I don't understand..

The last bell rang for summer break and the hallways were emptied within minutes

" Naruto!" yelled Sasuke

I ran up to him with my backpack in tow

" Yeah" I said standing in the hall

I looked down at my feet as we stood in silence for a moment

" I want you to stand here...and whatever I do right now you just keep standing there" he said

He's about to use me like a punching bag!

I looked up to see that smirk..it was the smirk he always used whenever it was just me and him

I straightened up looking at him

"Take your glasses off" he said

I looked down again as I took them off

" close your eyes..on the count of three...1...2...3"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared myself for the blow

Instead I felt something warm against my lips

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke...

KISSING ME?

He pulled away smiling..

" S-Sasuke.." I stuttered putting my hands to my lips

He smiled heavenly now..

" Your mine now"

**A/N: Hoped you liked!**

**Should i continue?**

**Also for those of you who read "A prisnoers Love" by me...Im sorry but i wont be updating for a while since the computer that im using currently is going to be taken..sorrry**

**If you havent read "A prisnoers love" please read it!**

**Thank you!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 2

~Sasuke pov~

Oh man..he doesn't get it

Whenever I see him I smile..?

He must not get the hint when I tell Suigestu not to hit him...

When I saw him run he was beautiful

His sweat slicked face and heavy pants was what I wanted to see and hear in a different situation..

Of course I couldn't let him win!

The only reason I let him go ahead of me was so that I could see that ass of his..

When I won I felt like flying!

He was mine..all mine

" S-sasuke.."he stuttered cutely

" Your mine now" I said, accidentally voicing my thoughts

"Uchiha..Uzamaki!" said a voice

I turned to see to see a pissed off Kakashi-sensei staring at us

" What?" I said back

" You got to go home! Nobody wants you here anymore! Summer break started..go get a girl or ride a bike!" he scoffed before leaving with his stuff

" Yeah whatever" I mumbled

I looked back at Naruto to see that he was in the same shocked position

I rolled my eyes and leaned close to his ear

" I can give you more if you like?" I purred huskily

That got him moving

He scrambled backward trying to put his glasses back on..

His face held a blush that was to the tip of his ears and down his neck as it disappeared under his uniform

I smirked before walking to the school doors

" Come on or we'll be thrown out" I said over my shoulder

I heard his sneakers quickly dance across the floor before appearing next to me

The doors were open with school papers covering the patio like steps..

I must have been in a daze before hearing Naruto's voice

I looked beside me to see that he wasn't there

" Bye" he said again

I looked to see that he was already down the street heading for home

" Hold on Loser" I growled

He stopped with his head down before going into a full out sprint across the street and around the corner

I stared wide eyed at this sudden action before frowning

...

Home was not home..

The definition of home to everyone would be coming home to see your annoying parents and telling them how your day was quickly before going to your room..a place where you have your mom make you dinner and your Dad give you advice on mature stuff

Well for me..it's not like that

I go home to see my cat named Ike

My house is empty besides Ike and me

Where are my parents?

Their in America...

They thought that if they expanded their company we would receive even more money

Yeah they did but now they like America

They got 3 buildings in the Uchiha name there but now they want to go sightseeing..it's been a year

I don't care really...I have plenty money and a huge mansion to myself..and Ike

Ike purrs as I pet him

I carry him up to my room before letting him roam

My room is quite big...when my parents showed it to me I was quite impressed..and I'm not easily impressed

I had a bathroom to myself and a flat screen.. My bed was a king-size and I had my own office/library..

I flop on my bed before piniching my nose as if a headache was coming over me

I felt soreness and sleepiness wash over me as the results of the race and school finally took it's toll

Thank Kami I won..

_I opened my eyes to find myself on the living room couch.._

_I sat up to hear Ike meowing softly upstairs.._

_I stood to get his bowl of food and climbed the stairs..._

_Ike only likes to eat in my room so it was useless to leave it downstairs_

_I saw his black and white tail disapper in my room as I trailed behind him.._

_" Sasuke" said a hushed voice_

_I looked up to see Naruto in my bed_

_" How-" I started before noticing he had nothing on but his school uniform jacket_

_He stood up crossing my room with his eyes staring into mine.._

_" I need you" he whispered in my ear before kissing me_

_His tongue playing with mine has his hands wondered my body.._

_I groaned into the kiss before putting my hands on his hips_

_He pulled away still looking into my eyes before kneeling in front of me_

_" I need you now.." he said with a hint of desperation in his voice_

_He un-zippered my pants before pulling my-_

" Meow" purred Ike his collar jingling with his tags

I looked up to see the stupid cat on my chest

Sitting up to hear the doorbell going crazy

I groaned in annoyance knowing who it was

Flying quickly down the stairs and to the door I opened the door to see the cursed Suigestu

" What?" I growled

" Oh did I wake you?" he asked playfully before pushing pass me

"Yeah..and it a damn good dream too" I muttered under my breath..

I closed the door before trailing after him

He plopped on the couch before grabbing Ike by his tail

Ike hissed and bit him

" Ow!" he yelped

" Thats what you get when you wake people up.." I retorted

" I hope he has had his shots..and gets declawed" he said sticking his tongue out at Ike

Ike hissed again before bounding up the stairs

" What do you want?" I asked

" I was wondering what you were going to do with that loser Naruto" he said checking his bit hand

Dirty images crossed my mind making me shake my head

" Does it matter? I won the bet and got an A on my report.." I scoffed before heading into the kitchen

" I know you made that bet with something behind it..your hiding something" he said with a grin

" You want to know what I'm hiding?" I said looking at him

" Really?" he asked excitedly

" I'm hiding the fact that I don't want you in my house right now so get out!" I said

Suigestu's face fell to a frown before he snorted and left

_Good riddance_

I heard Ike's jingling collar as he jumped up on the kitchen counter with his tail twitching

I pulled my phone out and flipped it open..I sighed before setting it on the counter

I reached for it..before pulling my hand back

" I'll just have to tell you.." I said resting my hand on Ike's head

" I love Naruto Uzamaki" I whispered

Ike meowed looking at me

" I know..I'm an idiot"

~Naruto~

I pounded thru my apartment door with my heart racing a mile a minute..

_This is a joke right?_

I slowed my breathing before feeling my phone buzz

I searched my pockets before getting my cell phone..

" Hello?" I said throwing my backpack on the couch

I lived alone.. My parents abandoned me but left me money.. Of course I got a job because they apartment wasn't going to pay itself

" Naruto-kun!" shouted Kiba " you passed right by the bookstore!"

I looked at the time and cursed

" I'll be there! Tell I'll be there!" I shouted before hanging up

I quickly changed in a white shirt and some shorts before racing out the door

I arrived at the bookstore in no time with my cheeks red

" I'm here"

Mr. Sato looked at me with his usual stern face..

He shook his head and went into the storage room

I walked to the employees locker room to get my dark green shirt that had my name pinned on it

" So your finally here?" asked Kiba appearing beside me

I looked up from buttoning my shirt

" Yeah..I just had to get home.." I responded

Kiba rolled his eyes and pointed to the storage room

" Come and help me with the new stock of books..Mr. Sato told me that we have to restock"

I nodded before following him

...

I put my store uniform back into my locker before heading out

It was sunset by the time I was done

My shift with Kiba was right after school to sun down everyday expect on the weekends

The bookstore paid good money and that was what kept the rent up

I walked to my apartment before feeling my cell phone vibrate

" What is it Kiba?" I said with a sigh

" Kiba?" said the voice

" Wa-...Sasuke?" I said stopping

" Hn..you need to pay attention to your caller ID" he scoffed

" How did you get my number?" I asked in annoyance

" I broke in your house and stole your number" he said

I didn't respond

" Your such a loser.. I asked for it when we had a project together" he said

Oh and he forgot to mention that it was a week of hell..he made me do all the work while he went out with his friends..

" I need my slave to come to my house"

" What? No wa-"

" Tsk Tsk..you lost the bet.." he said

I could hear the smirk as he talked

" But it's late" I complained

" What..is your mom going to have a -" he stopped

" Just get over here" he said before hanging up

A/N: hoped you liked it!

Thanks for the reviews!

I found a way to update! Thank Goodness!

I really like how this story is turning out!

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 3

~Sasuke pov~

I almost threw my cell phone across the room as I hung up

" How can I be so stupid? I know he doesn't have parents and I still mess up!" I shouted at myself

Ike purred against my leg but I didn't pay him any mind

The only thing one my mind was the day Naruto came to school

_~Flashback~_

_I sat in my seat before listening to one of Suigestu's boring storiesabout a date he had last night_

_" ...And man this girl was fine! She was so damn fine th-" he continued_

_" Alright Suigestu sit down and pay attention..the class can hear about your failed attempt to get to first base another time" said Kakashi-sensei_

_The class laughter before Kakashi-sensei continued_

_" Alright before we begin yet another new lesson..I have a new student here" he announced before looking at the sliding door_

_The door slid open to reveal a blond that almost made me smile_

_His hair was spiked up a little but looked soft at the same time_

_His eyes were a brilliant blue that were glossed over because of his glasses.._

_His light tan skin went perfectly with his appearance and uniform_

_" Could you say your name and age to the class?" said Kakashi-sensei_

_"Hai" he said before turning towards the class_

_" My name is Naruto Uzamaki..my age is 16..I'm pleased to meet you all"_

_The class stayed silent making the blond shift his feet_

_I stood up making the class look in my direction_

_" Well it's nice to meetcha Loser" I said_

_The class bursted into laughter making the blond's cheeks red with embarrassment_

_I was the one who marked his status..and I wouldn't want to take it back for a moment_

_" Uchiha sit down..or you'll be the one introducing your smart ass self" said Kakashi-sensei_

_"Naruto you can sit anywhere you like.. And find a seat where people won't pick on you" _

_Naruto nodded before giving me daring glances_

_He sat next to Kiba who is currently his best friend_

_At the end of class I walked up to his desk with Suigestu following close behind_

_" Welcome to Konoha High Loser" said Suigestu_

_" And who might you be?" said the blonde_

_"Pfft..I'm the well known Suigestu" he scoffed_

_"Your only well known to yourself and your parrents perhaps" the blond mumbled before getting up and walking away_

_All I could do was watch as Suigestu boiled with anger at the back-talking rude blond_

_" I bet your parents do even know you!" Suigestu shouted across the room_

_The talkative class was silent to listen to Naruto's response_

_He laughed_

_But I think I was the only one that caught the hint of pain in his eyes as he responded_

_" Your right..they dont"_

_~ End of Flashback~_

I paced the kitchen to get Ike off my leg

" Why am I so mean to h-"

*** Ding Dong***

**(A/N: I know.. that sound is the corny part of this chapter)**

I raced to the door before cursing myself for being excited over him being here

" Yes? How can I help you?" I smiled teasingly

" Your the one who invited me over here.." he scoffed before pushing past me

I smirked before closing the door behind him

" Nice place" he mumbled looking around

" Its what money buys" I said before sitting down

" Where are your parents?" he asked

" In America..it's been a year" I could tell he was forcing himself to appear calm..but the only thing that gave him away was his foot which was constantly tapping on the hard wood floor

" Do you cook?" I asked

" Uh..yeah..I live alone so cooking is less expensive than eating out..but in your case..you could have your own personal chef"

" I already have one..and that's you" I said with a smirk

The blond looked at me blankly blinking and then it seemed as if you could see the gears in his brain turn

" You want me to cook for you?" he said with a frown

" Your my slave for the year so why can't I use it to my advantage?"

" But that means I have to come here everyday to cook you something..no wa-" he said walking towards the door

" You could always stay here"

The blond stopped in mid-step before turning

" Are you serious?" he said with a frown still in place

" I'm serious as three meals a day are" I said

I stood walking towards him

" Your a joke" he said before walking towards the door again

He opened the door but I made it just in time to close it with one hand making him turn around

" You think this is a joke huh? Well laugh about this" I growled huskily

I captured his lips with mine

Bringing my hips to his so that he couldn't escape

My tongue roamed every part of his mouth

His hands on my arms to push me away but I held him closer to me

~Naruto pov~

Alright I was surprised but..good god he knows how to kiss!

I couldn't help but close my eyes as my mind went blank

My last thought in that moment was to push him away but I melted into the kiss too fast

When he pulled away life slapped me in the face twice

The first slap was named He-is-a-guy

The second one was called This-is-Sasuke-the-one-who-hates-your-guts

" W-what are you doing?" I said with a blush

" Persuading you" he purred in my ear before kissing my neck

" T-to do what?" I said trying not to pay attention to his cool lips against my skin

" To stay with me..just for the summer"

" Alright..just promise not to do this again" I said before pushing him off

" Hn"he mumbled before rubbing the brigde of his nose

I walked into the kitchen feeling his glaze on me but decided to ignore it

Looking in the frigde to to see what he had for me to work with surprised me... to find..everything

The fridge was stacked and packed with food and so was the pantry..together that was a month's supply or maybe two for one person

" What does his parents do?" I mumbled before feeling something on my leg

I looked down to see a black and white cat purring loudly

I picked the cat up before scooting him out the kitchen and washing my hands

_I don't think Sasuke wants cat in his food.._

I grabbed ingredients for a mixture of vegetables and noddles and started

_Why do I have to thus anyway...oh yeah thats right..I agree to a bet that Sasuke made..me and my stupid pride for following him up on it..well then again I could always get a beat down like last month..but then again it wasn't Sasuke who threw the fists..it was Jugo and Suigestu._

I grabbed a cutting board and started to cut onions, carrots, and broccoli

Suddenly I felt something touch my back

I dropped the knife and cringed to take any violent behavior

" I'm not going to hit you loser..I'm just giving something to cover your clothes" Sasuke growled

I turned and took the apron that he was holding

_He's being nice..maybe it's because hes not in school.._

I put the apron on quickly and looked down at the front as it read

**Kiss the cook**

I looked up ready to object before feeling his lips back on mine

I pulled away quickly stepping back as I fought down a blush

" You said you would stop!" I said

" I didn't say that.." he said rubbing the brigde of his nose " you need contacts.."

" Your telling me to get contacts so that you can sexually harass me and make sure my glasses don't hurt your nose at the same time?" I asked

He nodded his head with an agreeing grin

I turned back to the food

" Your an idiot"

I heard his cat meow across the room before hearing Sasuke's voice

" Ike agrees"

**A/N: Hoped you liked! **

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**I got a new laptop! *tears streaming down face* Now I can update freely and write longer chapters! Sorry to "Laina7" who tries her vest to read my stories..I know they've been short but next chapter I promise a longer one! **

**Also I have to recommend a story called " Lover or Tutor?" by sasukesgurlforever..I helped beta the story it's really good! Of course it's a SasuxNaru! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 4

I set the plates gently on the fingerprint-less glass table

The table sat four people but only two plates were set

Before calling the Uchiha I threw the pathetic apron onto the counter

" You could have called me to eat" Sasuke growled coming down the stairs

" I was going to…" I mumbled before sitting down

He rolled his eyes dramatically before taking a seat

" It looks disgusting"

I stopped moving for a second before continuing my miserable life

" It is what it is" I said with a hint of annoyance

" Then tell me what it is?" he growled staring at the food

_He looks at it as if it was going to grab him and drag him to hell!_

" Its shrimp scampi..an American dish?" I said making my intelligence with recipes clear and open

" Only a loser would make such a dish" he retorted

I finally did it! I ignored his ignorance!

I muttered my thanks before digging in

I heard his chopsticks being picked up before taking a daring glance

He still had that disgusted look as he took a piece of the dish before ever so cautiously eating it

For a microsecond I saw satisfaction pass over his face before he saw me looking

" It's still disgusting..it's just the only thing to eat" he said before taking another mouthful of the oh so disgusting food

It was my turn to roll my eyes before eating quietly

I cleared the table as Sasuke went back up the stairs

I looked at his plate before secretly smiling..

_I win this round!_

He plate was cleaned out while mine was only half-eaten

Before settling on the couch I looked up towards the stairs to see over the balcony

There were four doors that lead to a bedroom or room

" Are you coming up or what?"

I looked to see a half annoyed Uchiha looking down at me

_If you're so annoyed than why am I here?_

I climbed the steps to stand in front of him with my arms crossed

" You're staying here... so you have to sleep with me"

" That's outrageous!" I shouted

_Just because I lost doesn't mean I don't have any common sense!_

He laughed

" For one thing you can't sleep in my brother's room..nor in my parents room…and the office is off limits to everyone but my father"

" They're not here Sasuke.." I said with a frown

" They could be back any moment Naruto"

I snorted before turning away

" You have no choice but to sleep with me..not like I want you to anyway"

"Then let me sleep on the couch! It's perfectly fine!

" Ike sleeps there"

" HE'S A CAT" I yelled

" He's my cat" he said calmly before going into the room across from me

I hit my forehand with my hand before following him

~Sasuke pov~

This is was dream!

_I'm definitely a genius_

Walking into the with a smile helped relieve the urge to laugh uncontrollably at him in his predicament

I heard him gasp as he followed me

Making my smile a frown again I turned towards him to see him gazing at everything in my room with awe clearly on his face

"You like what you see?" I teased

" Yea-..it's alright" he said frowning

I snorted before walking to me bathroom

" Don't mess anything up..it's not like your house"

" My house isn't messy!" he said before I closed the door

I took a quick shower with ideas popping in my dirty mind

_He still thinks you're just harassing him! You can't think like this!_

I shook my head as I shut off the water

Wrapping a towel around my waist I walked out into my room

The blonde turned to look at me but ended up turning back around with blush that went from his ears down his shirt

"D-don't you have any d-decency?" he mumbled

"It's my room" I said trying to hold back the urge to jump him right there and then

I turned to my walk-in closet before picking a shirt and some boxers from a dresser

I closed the door to the bathroom behind me before getting dressed and walking back out

" You're not going to take a shower?" I asked

"This is my only outfit" he said " I stick with what I got"

_He would look damn right sexy in one of my shirts!_

I shrugged before jumping in my bed making him bounce up and down

I like to see him make that motion with my-

" Do you have any blankets for me to sleep on?" he asked breaking my thoughts

" No and..no you're not sleeping on the floor" I frowned

" No way am I sleeping in the same be-"

" Yeah you are..because you lost" I said with a grin

"I should take you to court for sexual harassment" he muttered

I patted the space next to me with a stupid grin on my face

" No way" he mumbled before lying down in the furthest place from me

_I'll get him.._

~Naruto pov~

{ The first one was short }

I took my glasses off but kept them in my hand

I sighed softly before closing my eyes

" _I own you now" said a voice_

_I realized I was in Sasuke's room with nothing on but a collar_

_I looked up to see the Uchiha walking towards me_

" _W-wait..you can-" I started_

" _I can..my parents are rich..money can buy anything!"_

" _But I'm not a thing" I said looking for a way to escape_

" _You're right..you're my pet" he said with a devious smirk_

_I backed up only to fall on his bed letting him climb over me_

_Feeling him kissing down my exposed chest as I tried to push him off_

_His tongue running over my nipples as his hands groped me_

" _S-stop.." I said with a blush creeping down my neck_

" _Why should I?..You look like your starting to like my attention" he whispered huskily_

_I looked down with wide eyes to see my erect-_

"Meow"

I opened my eyes to see Ike purring on open hand

_Wait..what? Ike here?_

I tried to get up but felt the blankets tightly around my waist

I moved to remove them but stopped

Feeling smooth skin under my fingertips told me that was a blanket

Then..it all came back to me..the phone call, the harassment, the dinner, Sasuke wet chest as he came out the ba-

_Why am I remembering that?_

I stopped moving to feel something poking my back

_I swear to Kami..if that isn't a remote…_

" _Naruto.." Sasuke mumbled before tightening his grip on my_

_He must be having a nightmare with me in it.._

" Sasuke..Sasuke" I called trying to get him awake

_The only thing to do..is a swift kick to hell_

I stuck my foot off the edge of the bed and brought it back against his shin

" OW!" he yelped letting me loose

I took the chance and stood up

" That's for holding people hostage" I said with my arms crossed

I looked at him but couldn't see his face

I finally noticed my glasses weren't on..or with me

" My glasses.." I said quickly dropping to the ground

I search the floor with my hands searching for my precious life line

" Oh you mean these?" said the Uchiha

I looked up to see him standing there with something in his hand..I could make out the shape of my glasses and quickly went for them

Him being taller than me..all he had to do was raise his arm

I jumped but still couldn't reach them

" You're not getting these" he teased

I looked at his face and frowned

I couldn't see the leaning in part thou

I felt his lips brush mine and I leaped back

" J-just g-give the m b-back!" I stuttered

"Nope..that was the best kiss since the first one" he smiled before walking away

I stumbled after him trying to make sure that there weren't any "misplaced" walls in the way..

"Just give them back!" I shouted watching him go down the stairs

I held on for dear life as I stepped down the stairs..just in case I missed a step

Safely making it down the stairs I started for the kitchen only to hear a disgusting sound

I heard him laughing before hearing a metal breaking/crunching sound

I stumbled to the kitchen before reaching the sink

There were my beautiful glasses..in pieces

Some pieces were still in the garbage disposer..

" You're going to get contacts…" he whispered in my ear

I shuddered as his lips brushed against my ear

"You're a monster" I mumbled

"And I'm one of the best"

…..

I closed my eyes the whole ride in the car

_Sasuke owns a corvette …and he doesn't drive it to school?_

" Are you sleeping?" he asked

" No..I'm trying to keep from getting a headache" I mumbled " Looking out the window would just be a shot to the head" I mumbled

" Well we are here" he muttered

I opened my eyes to see nothing but blurs..

I heard the purr of the engine cut off before hearing him leave the car and shut the door behind him

I felt the door I was leaning on disappear from under my elbow making me fall..

I felt two arms around me..

" Sorry.." said the Uchiha

I unbuckled my seat belt before taking him by the shoulder

" Just lead the way.." I mumbled

There wasn't a waiting room where we went..it was start to a chair

I sat in the chair waiting as Sasuke's personal Eye Doctor arrived

" Sasuke-kun said you're a friend of his.." he said

" Y-yeah..a friend" I repeated

_When in hell did that happen?_

The doctor performed all his exams on me as he wrote down before leaving

I waited for him to come back

" I would have to be here if a certain someone-"

" Alright..friend of Sasuke's..I have a trial pair from the back but come back for some that are just for you" said the doctor

I took the tiny capsule before sitting up

He told me how to put them on and soon I was seeing the beautiful world once more!

I thanked the doctor and left to find my "friend" in the hallway

"You look totally different…" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice

"No, thanks to you"

"I'm glad I could help" he smiled

…..

Arriving back at the Uchiha house was what I dreaded even more

" I want breakfast" he complained

I walked in after him not even responding before heading to the kitchen

" Pancakes!" he shouted

I looked at the time

_12:30pm..and he still wants breakfast?_

I was about to open the fridge before feeling a hand on my wrist

" Your not making anything until you take a shower" said the Uchiha

I looked at him strangely

" Then I have to go home and get my clothes"

He shook his head

" No you don't..What do you think I did when you were in the eye doctor?"

"You broke-" I started

" N-O..I brought some that looked like they would fit you Baka"he growled

I didn't respond

" Alright then I'm taking a shower **with** you" he growled before tugging me towards the stairs

" WHAT? You're the Baka! No way!" I shouted putting my feet to a halt

" Alright then get upstairs" he growled pushing me upstairs

" Alright just stop or we'll-"

_Fall…_

I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I fell face first

"Ouch" I said rubbing my chest

I pushed myself up to see Sasuke's chest

_Just great..I fell right into the hands of the enemy!_

" You had a soft landing.." he muttered

I rolled my eyes

"Thanks thou.." I mumbled

" I'm not accepting the type of thanks.." he smiled before kissing me

He arms pulling me closer to him

_Here we go again!_

My arms were stuck between my body and his chest

I felt our bodies roll as he pulled away

I opened my eyes to see that he was on top

He grinned devilishly

"I'm not holding back this time"

**A/N: Hope you liked!**

**I'm currently taking beta requests...just pm if you want my service..**

**I made it as long as I could..**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 5

~Sasuke pov~

I kissed his neck slowly before leaving a mark on his collarbone

My hands already making their way up his shirt

Trapping him with one leg between his so he couldn't get away

My heart racing a mile a minute as I became more excited

"W-wait a s-second…ah" he started

I pushed his shirt up to expose his tanned chest to my hungry lust filled eyes

I played with one of his nipples as flicked my tongue over the other making him bite his lip as his blush became even deeper

I could feel my pants becoming tighter as my dreams of this blond has finally reached reality

I could feel his nails digging into my clothed shoulders but he didn't have the focus to push me off

My impatience showed through as my hand traveled to his zipper

I captured his lips with mine letting tongue play with his hesitate one

He gasped breaking the kiss as I stroked his clothed member making him close his eyes tightly

" W-why are y-you d-doing this?" he stuttered

I looked down at with a smirk that he couldn't see

"Because I can"

_Because I love you_

~Naruto pov~

_Is that seriously his reasoning? Because he can? _

" Y-you need t-to s-stop.." I said still keeping my eyes tightly closed

" Why should I?" he whispered huskily

_Those words.._

I felt like I was in my dream from last night..everything going his way and not mine

His hand stopped stroking me before taking the hem of my boxers and sliding them down

I couldn't help but moan as his hand made direct contact with my half-erect member

_Dammnit!_

" S-sasuke..I-I don't want this.." I mumbled between my panting

" Hn? Well it seems that your body does.." he said tickling my ear

_I need to go..now!_

I moved my leg to stand up but stopped short only to hear him groan

I opened my eyes to look at down Sasuke's bulge against my leg

" Your..?" I started

" Yeah..I'm quite turned on… thanks to you" he growled before pumping my fully erect member in his warm hand

I moaned loudly not holding back anymore as the pleasure was reaching my limit

I bucked my hips into his hands before feeling his soft lips against mine again

_This really can't be happening.._

Then it all stopped

I opened my eyes to give Sasuke a weird questioning look

" I'm not going to let you become satisfied if you can't satisfy me" he growled softly before getting up

"Plus..I thought you didn't want this" he smirked before going up the stairs

I sat up quickly fixing my clothes

_That bastard! Thinks he can play with people's bodies and not finish the job.._

I blushed before shaking my head

"Not like you wanted him to.." I mumbled to myself

I sat quietly to myself with my pants still tight from his "ministrations"

Then it hit like a door to the nose

_He enjoyed playing with me! Does this mean that he-_

" What the hell am I thinking?" I shouted to myself

" I don't know but I want those pancakes after you take that postponed shower"

I looked up to see the handsome Uchiha on the stairs

_One..when did he get there?..two when did he become handsome?..three..he postponed that shower!_

I watched him as he crossed the room to the single seater couch beside this one before cutting the flat screen on

_How is he so calm? He just harassed me and he acts like-_

" Do you like what you see?" he said staring into my eyes with a grin

_God dammit! I stared too long_

" Ye-..I mean no..I'm going upstairs" I mumbled with a tinge of a blush before flying up the stairs

I scrubbed my skin till any trace of Sasuke was off before jumping out

I opened the door to his room to see a set of clothes on his bed

_Why is he so nice at times like these?_

I put on the shirt that was loose but okay and the boxers that were just right..

_He did a good job on picking out clot-…why do these boxers fit so nicely? Did he…_

Not wanting to think anymore I put on my own pants and socks and went back down stairs..

" Your cell phone rang..a lot" said the occupied Uchiha

I rolled my eyes before picking up my device and taking it into the kitchen..

**3 missed calls**

I looked at them to see that they were all Kiba

_Jeez..he so annoying sometimes_

I pressed the send button and called my friend as I made pancakes for the person in the next room

" NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kiba yelled in the phone making me have to pull away until he was finished

" I've been around.." I said

" I called you three times! You must have forgotten our plans today!

_That's right! We were supposed to go to the mall today!... Baka Uchiha!_

" Well I'm only an hour late so can I still go?" I asked heating up a skillet as I mixed the batter for the pancakes

" Yeah you better be here in thirty minutes or else" he said before hanging up

I shook my head with a smile before putting the device down

" You're not wearing the apron?" said a voice

I jumped in surprise to whip around to face him but hit my hand on skillet making me yelp in pain

" Are you okay?" he asked as I held my hand with pain stricken across my face

" Yeah..just fine"

He stepped up to me and took a hold of my hand before looking at the red skin

" No..it's not"

I was about to snatch my hand away when I felt something moist against my hand

I watched with wide eyes as he kissed my hand twice before giving me a smile

_EH?_

I looked away with a blush before pulling my hand away

" It's what mother use to do" he said before walking out

_Why am I blushing?_

~Sasuke~

I drove silently in the car as the blond muttered inaudible words next to me

_He said he wanted to go to the mall and I end up taking him..what is this going to look like to othe-..To hell with them..I'm in a good spot.._

I smiled stupidly until we arrived at the shopping mall

" You know that you didn't have to come?" he asked with a frown

I cut off the engine before looking at him

" It's a free country"

_I don't want anyone stealing you from me_

He mumbled something under his breath before leaving the car with me tagging behind

Inside we saw a very angry Kiba we stopped us on the spot

" Naru-…what is this jack-ass doing here?" he said

" Ignore him." Naruto said to me

" Can I speak to you?" he asked Kiba who gave him a questioning look before frowning at me

_What an idiot!_

I watched as Naruto talked to his friend a distance away from me

Kiba looked at him before glancing at me and back at him during their private conversation

In the end..Kiba was laughing his ass off as he walked back to me with Naruto not amused

" You lost to this jerk?" he said between his cries of laughter

I rolled my eyes before walking away

" Sasuke-kun~" said familiar voice

I looked to see Sakura and her groupies as the stalked me down

_Good kami!_

Sakura was obviously in love with me..but obsessed at the same time

She tried making moves on me but I denied her every time..

Even if she was one of the most popular students at school she wasn't my type

School was just a hell hole in the hallways as she tried to meet me before each class..

I could see Kiba and Naruto following behind me as the group of girls came up to me

" Sasuke-kun..what are you doing here?" she asked hugging me

I stood stiffly not turning to give her any sign of continuing her flirtiest movements

" I'm shopping..what else?" I said trying to avoid rolling my eyes

" Are you with someone?" she asked making her groupies giggle as they followed me

" Nobody in particular" I mumbled glancing back at Naruto

I noticed that he was staring but looked away when I caught him..

" Do you want to come and hang out with us?" she asked hooking her whore arm with my arm

" If anything would stop you from touching me Yes" I said sliding my arm from her grasp

She didn't even flinch a my comment but smiled at her success in getting me to go with her

The next hour was hell as I listened to Sakura talk about school and summer and parties that I was going to be invited and Blah blah blah

We had sat at a table for lunch in the mall cafeteria as Naruto and Kiba walked around but passed by every so often

_Alright it's time to go!_

I excused myself and walked away not listening to Sakura's cries to come back

I spotted the blond with Kiba before pulling him to the exit

" Wait hold on!" he said digging his heels into the floor

" Can we just get out of this damn place?"

" Why? I was with a friend!" he said with a hint of anger

" Tell him good bye and lets go" I growled before walking out to my car

I slumped in the driver's seat and waited for him to open the door

When he finally did..he didn't say a word the whole ride until I parked the car in front of my house

" What's wrong with you?" I asked looking at him at him

His body was turned towards the window as he looked out of it

" Nothing"

" Body language tells it all" I smirked

"Can you leave me alone?" he snapped looking at me for a second

" Why?"

" Why? You have the nerve to ask that! You're the one that harasses me without a second thought and acts as if everything is fine..then you act all nice taking me to the mall but ditch me for your little fan club! I saw you loving it up them girls acting like you don't even know me! I wish I had never agreed to hat stupid bet so that you wouldn't be in my life as much as you are now! I don't understand you! You harass me one second then go and have fun with some stupid chicks who don't even know what the word whore is even if they slapped it next to their name! What is wrong with you?" he argued

I felt a jab to the heart as he explained his true feelings to me

Anger rose inside of me as he associated me with Sakura and her group

" You want to know what's wrong with me?" I asked with a stern look

" Oh please do tell" he challenged

"The problem is you! Ever since you moved here you have affected my life more than anyone! Your smart as hell and you can't see one thing about me! Your just so damn smart that you don't see that I'm in love with you!"

**A/N: Hoped you liked ! **

**Sorry for some of the language in this one..I'm a Sakura hater so I got to bash her a little!**

**Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter!**

**Please review for this one as well!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 6

~Naruto pov~

I was speechless

A blush covered my face as I stared at him with my mouth slightly open

It sunk in completely after he frowned and left the car

_Sasuke Uchiha..the bully, torturer and enemy. Is in love..with me?_

I didn't move at all as I sat in the silent car…

_It all makes sense now..the harassment. The kindness outside of school. Sleeping in the same bed…THE BET!_

I jumped out the car before going into the house

" Sasuke?" I called as I shut the front door behind me

I didn't hear a respond

I walked into the living room searching for him

I turned to the sound of jingling as I saw Ike bound up the steps

I followed him cautiously trying to prepare myself for what was about to happen

_Alright..just ask the question and get the hell out…that's sounds pretty easy right?_

I walked into the Uchiha's room quietly to see that it was quite dark besides the light peeking in through the window near his bed

" Sasuke?" I called again but more quietly

" What?" growled a voice

I turned to the small library he had in his room the door was open but still no light was helping

" Umm. I just wanted to ask you a question.." I said with a slight tremble

_What if he attacks me? Maybe I shouldn't ask him…_

" Ask away.. just so you know I thought you knew everything but obviously you don't"

I walked towards the door to see him in a chair in in front of a desk

" Well…I was wondering if you made this bet b-because..you-" I started

" Because I love you? If you must know..yes..I wanted to see if I could make you love me too..I thought you had caught on about my feelings but I guess you didn't.." his voice had softened as he spoke

I didn't respond

" Leave"

I looked up at him questioningly

" Don't make me repeat myself"

I left quickly as I flew down the stairs

I was scared of him..I was scared about my feelings…

Half of me felt relieved to go..but the other half seem to want to go back to him

I shook my head vigorously before reaching for the door

I turned my head quickly as opened the door to see Ike hiss

" Well..who might you be?" said a deep voice

~Sasuke pov~

_I'm finally able to tell him and he asks about the bet! He doesn't even reject me!..wait does that mean-..don't get your hopes up..he's too thick headed to even consider other people's feelings..Maybe I should have been so harsh on him…telling him to leave like that..I should drop him off at his house..then I could apologize about the whole bet..well not exactly apologize..but something close to it.._

"S-sasuke"

I stood up with my heart racing

_He came back..maybe-_

" Y-your brother is here"

I think I blacked out

I found myself at the flying stomping down the with my hands in fists

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a hint of anger as I caught sight of the bastard

" You know..I do live here too" he said with a smirk

"You said you wouldn't be back until next month

" I changed my mind..running the business in Tokyo is too easy..I can just video them in Dad's office" he said un-doing his tie

He wore a black suit with a red tie that went with his red cufflinks

In his hands was a black suitcase that had a code lock on it

" No one's aloud in there"

" I call him and asked him"

He snorted

" I bet you didn't contact them at all" he smiled

" Why would I? I'm too busy with school to even use my cell phone"

" You and I both know that's a lie..you're too busy with your friends to even try to even look their number up in your contacts. Plus..you're too busy messing with that cute one over there" his eyes moved behind as he smiled

I looked behind to see Naruto trying to disappear behind me with a blush

" Leave him out of this"

" He's already in it"

Itachi chuckled lightly before pushing pass the both of us and towards his room

He glanced at Naruto one more time before disappearing

" T-that's your brother?" Naruto stuttered

He was practically holding on to me

" Yeah.." I said looking at him

I must have stared to long because he became uncomfortable quickly

" I'm going to make something to eat" he mumbled and left me

_Wait he's staying?_

I followed behind him

" You're not leaving…?"

" You told me to leave…I thought you meant your room"

His blush gave him away which made him quickly continue

"P-plus a bet is a bet"

I smiled before leaving

_Maybe he's giving me a chance.._

I frowned before going upstairs and to the wrong door

Without knocking I walked into my brother's room stopping a few feet in front of him to see that he was only in his boxers

Any other person..man or woman would have blushed at the sight of him like this..not me

His body was clearly calling the words " Sex..right now" at anyone who dare to see him like this

His toned chest and abs were something that just hid behind that black suit of his as he worked

" What?" he said

" Why do you have to embarrass me in front of my friends like that every time?" I growled

" It's true I do that every time..but to say that, that blond down there is your " friend"..that like handing me bags load of crap" his smile put into place

_Every time he talks to me..he states what is true and what is false or a lie..it's as if my life is a test and he's out to Ace it!_

" And if I was to say he was?" I challenged

" Well. I still wouldn't believe you..seriously Sasuke..You act like I don't know you. Well let's just say this..the Sasuke Uchiha that I know wouldn't leave he's friends unattended downstairs while he is upstairs."

_He's right..I'd never do that…_

I made a tching noise as if to say I was defeated

" So..did you sleep with him yet?"

I could feel a blush fighting its way up to my cheeks as I gave him a glare that would challenge even Father's

_He's pushing it!_

" I don't sleep around with others like you do"

He snorted

" I don't ask for it..they do"

" Sasuke?"

I looked behind me to see the blond with the same black apron and white lettering that I had given him

He looked into the room to see my brother

A blush took hold of his cheeks only making him look even cuter as he looked away

" I-I just wanted t-to ask if you liked carrots or not..I was m-making Ramen" he stuttered

I was going to respond until I felt someone brush past me

I watched as Itachi walked up to the blond and took him by the chin

" I would like some..they would help me try to see what's underneath these clothes of yours"

I striding over there I quickly unattached his hand from his chin and took Naruto away by the hand

" Stay away from him..he's a player"

"A Player?" Naruto asked

"You don't know?" I asked stopping

_He's unbelievable_

He shook his head

" Somebody who plays around with people" I said making a short definition

" Like you?" he said with a smile

I frowned

" No..just stick with calling me your 'Harasser' "

**A/N: Alright! I hoped you liked it!  
>I'm sorry if Naruto's reaction wasn't quite to your liking but I did my best!<strong>

**Plus I wanted Itachi to play his part in this story**

**Sorry if this chapter was too short for you!**

**And once again please pay a visit to my dear friend sasukesgurlforever who's story called " Lover or Tutor? " is a really good read!**

**Thanks for reading**

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 7

~Naruto pov~

I sighed as I lay next to Sasuke in his bed

_Why did I say yes?_

The moonlight was peeking through the shades as I was wide awake

I turned slightly to see Sasuke's peaceful face as he slept

Getting up I moved silently through the room to reach the door

_Damn Uchihas!_

_~Flashback~_

_I set the plates down as I called Sasuke and his brother Itachi down for dinner_

"_It looks delicious" Itachi said as he came down the stairs_

" _T-thanks" I stuttered still uncomfortable around him_

" _Lay off" growled Sasuke as he bounded down the stairs right after his brother_

" _Oh I'm just giving Naruto a compliment on his cooking skills" he grinned looking at Sasuke_

_Sasuke glared_

"_Alright..Well I hope you guys like it" I choked trying to break the tension_

"_I will" they said in unison_

"_Shut the hell up Itachi" Sasuke said stuffing his mouth with Ramen_

" _I'm good" he said breaking his chopsticks before digging in_

_I sat on the side of the table as the two Uchihas sat at the heads_

"_I-Itachi what do you do for a job?" I said trying to get break the agreement_

"_I work as the Boss of one of the Uchiha buildings" he said with a smile_

" _His job is shitty" mumbled Sasuke_

_Itachi frowned and glared at him_

_Sasuke did the same _

" _You jealous?" asked Itachi_

" _Of you? Pfft! In your dreams!" Sasuke scoffed_

" _I don't dream about douche bags like you" _

" _Douche bag? Who are you talking to Shithead?"_

"_Is that your best friend's name? "_

" _No that's yours"_

" _Well guess what..It's not because I'm not your friend"_

" _Ehem.." I coughed standing up "I'm going to do the dishes"_

_I picked up my untouched plate and got the hell out of there!_

_The tension was so horrible it made the air thin!_

_~end of flashback~_

I creped down the stairs softly as I made my way to the kitchen

Ike purred as he followed me

" What are you doing up?" I whispered before opening the fridge

The fridge light glowed brightly making me squint

" Is there anything tasty in here?" I mumbled to myself

" I thought you were delicious enough"

I turned quickly to see Itachi leaning on the doorway to the kitchen

" W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered

DAMN TO THE IT!

" I do live here" he said

I could see his smirk as the light fell softly on his appearance

I turned back around to concentrate on grabbing something to eat

" Didn't you eat at dinner?"

I hesitated

" N-no…it was too t-tense to even eat a bite.." I responded

That's when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders

" Well you are too" he whispered in my ear as his hands skillfully massaged my shoulders

_Only because of you!_

" C-could you please stop?" I asked politely trying to shrug his hands off

He hands took a sudden grip on my shoulders before sliding down my chest making him press against me

" But I think you like it" he purred

That's when I noticed he was only in a pair of shorts

"Y-you're not d-dressed" I said voicing my thoughts

He chuckled in my ear as he hands moved downward

" I don't want to be"

"And I don't want you touching him"

I turned my head to see a furious Sasuke…and I mean furious

_If his hatred was a fire..The whole block would be consumed by it!_

I felt Itachi let go of me as he faced his brother

" Oh come on Sasuke..we were just having fun" you could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke

Sasuke snorted before walking over to me

" Come on" he growled before taking me by the hand and leading me out

" Sasuke-"I started

" Sasuke" called Itachi " why does he get to sleep in your room?"

Sasuke stopped and glared at the older Uchiha

" Because I don't want him in a pervert's bed!" he said before starting up the stairs with me in tow

When he shut the door behind me he glared at me

" H-how did you know I was gone?" I asked quietly

" When I went to grab you by the waist"

I had to keep from rolling my eyes

" I just went down to get something to eat" I explained

" With Itachi? What did I tell you about him?" he growled taking a step towards me

" No..I didn't know he was awake!" I said taking a step back

" Did he do anything?" he asked

" No..just a hug" I said looking down

Sasuke stood there for a moment and walked away

I watched as he climbed back into the bed

His back towards my side of the bed

_Such a child_

I lay down softly before closing my eyes

I woke to a door opening

I was on high alert for Itachi so I sat up looking around for him to come out of no where

I looked at the figure in front of the bed

No..it wasn't Itachi…it was Sasuke..naked

I blushed furiously before averting my eyes

"I thought you were sleep"

"I-its n-not y-your fault" I stuttered

The image of him was permanently in my head now

His dripping wet chest with toned abs..

His arms..his-

I shook my head

"You can look now"

I was about to turn my head before stopping

_It's not like I want to look!..._

_~Sasuke pov~_

_PERFECT! It wasn't my plan to let him see me like this but it still has its pros!_

I got dressed in the bathroom before walking out..

His head was still turned as if he was thinking

" Are you going to make breakfast?"

" Ye-" he started

" Knock Knock!" said a voice

I glared at my brother

" What?"

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

" No..i had a perv say knock knock"

"Hn…Well I made Breakfast!"

I snorted

"It's probably poisoned"

" Only your plate" he said with a smile

Naruto coughed

" So..what did you make?"

"Eggs, toast, and bacon" he replied

" Just get out!" I growled

" See you at the table" he said before leaving

The smell food drifted into the room from the door being opened

"I'm going down" I announced

Naruto gave me a weird look

I ignored it and went down the stairs

I saw Itachi setting the table before he noticed me

" Your "friend" is quite the looker"

" Lay off..he's mine" I growled

I glared at him

"You want to fight?" he asked

"That would be boring...

"Hn...How about a bet?"

"I'm listening"

He held out his hand with a devilish smirk in place

"Let's see who can get that blond in bed first"

I grinned

"It's on"

**A/N: Sorry about not updating so soon! I've been occupied...**

**And yes it's a cliffhanger but I'll be updating soon to make it up to you guys! It's going to be a long chapter the next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

To be or Not to be?

chapter 8

A/**N: I know what you guys are probably think.."I didn't come here to read a ItaxNaru!"..bare with my readers..**

~Naurto~

I climbed out of bed when the door closed behind the handsome Uchiha

I hung my feet off the sid of the bed wiht my head in my hands

How could this be happening to me?..Oh wait..I was the one that decided to stay..why? Maybe because i felt bad for him..or maybe it was my pride that wanted to fullfill the rest of the bet..or..maybe i'm just in...no more maybes...maybes got me here in the first place!

I looked up after some time before walking towards the door..I was in a shirt that belongs to Sasuke and my boxers..

I thought about whether I should go out dressed like this before shaking my head

Two pervs and one me..thats danger slapped all over it!

I got some pants I had worn on my first day in this hell hole before walking out and down the streets

" It's on" I heard Sasuke say

I stepped off the last step with a big thump to let them know I was there

Both of them turned their heads toward me for only a second before glaring at each other..

" Good Morning Naruto-kun~" said the older Uchiha

I wanted to throw up after hearing him say my name but i just nodded

"Hn"

" Is something wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked

" Nothing..just wondering why you are calling him on a first name bases like you know him?..you just met him.."

Itachi stayed quiet before eating

Obviously he was defeated which only made Sasuke grin widely at his victory

I ate my food quickly before getting up from the silent..very silent table..when i wen to turn around i heard a ringing that made me drop my plate

MY plate shattered everywhere and i was soon scrambling to pick them up

I heard Itachi's voice as he picked up the phone

"Hai..I will right now"

He hung up the phone before announcing

" I have to go to a video conference. It's going to about an hour or so.."

I could hear his footsteps as he jogged up the steps before hearing a door close

The plate was glass but brown stained so it was easy to see where the small and large pieces were on the Tile floor

I was collecting the glass quickly trying to hurry before anyone could step on it

Suddenly I felt someone breathing on my neck and jumped sky high the glass that was holding pricked my hand wildly as my hand closed into a fist by reflex..

I spun around in pain to see a shocked Sasuke..

" Your quite the jumper aren't you?"

I frowned at him before feeling the intense pain in my hand starting to throb

" Ow...your such a creeper" I stated with pain laced in my voice

Sasuke looked down before almost running around and into the kitchen

He came back quickly sitting me down as he pulled a chair in front of me..

The first aid kit he had was full with medicine and bandages

I still held the glass in my hand but he told me to place it on the floor again

Doing as he told me I leaned down and dropped it

Once back up he took my hand with a pair of tweezers in the other

He started to take small shards from my hand making my flinch lightly

" Well you hold still?" he growled

Here we go again..the small acts of kindness!

I rolled my eyes

" You made me do this to myself..going aorung and scaring people" I mumbled

I looked up at me with a smirk

" If I can make you do this then I can make you do anything"

I blushed looking away before hearing his soft chuckle

" Baka" I murmured

**xxxxx**

With my hand all bandaged up Sasuke got the vacum and sucked up all the pieces..

" I didn't know you had a vacum" I said

" Why would we keep a house like this without one?" he asked as he arched his eyebrow

I looked away after being defeated..just like his brother

I sat down on the couch with a sigh

Sasuke sat next to me making me cross my arms and scoot away…he just scooted closer until I was between him and the arm of the couch

" What do you want?" I said with a hint of anger

He was definetly annoying me at this point..

" I just want to sit next to you"

Isnt sitting on the same couch as me good enough?"

He grinned

" Nothing is good enough until you love me back"

~Sasuke pov~

He blushed deeply before turning his head

_This is the perfect moment!_

I leaned in closer to him before turning his head towards mine..my lips brushing against his before I fully kissed him

I deepened the kiss even more by pulling him closer to me..

My tongue roaming his mouth once again..

The only part that interested me was that he wasn't fighting back

I smirked against his lips before taking my hand and trailing it from his chin down his neck until reached the hem of his shirt

His skin was smooth under my fingertips as I snaked my hand up his shirt..

He flinched as I trailed up his stomach before caressing his chest

I pulled away for air before kissing his neck..leaving marks on his collarbone..

I sucked on his ear lobe as I took my hand from under his shirt

I unbuttoned his pants quickly feeling his hand trying to stop mine but without a strong effort

I smirked again before whispering

" Do you want this?"

He hesitated before answering

" I do-"

" I see your having fun.." said a voice

**(A/N: *Ehem* rember that don't and do have the same first letters so you can't tell whether he did or not! xD)**

I growled before turning to see my brother on the balcony

"Shut up perv..only you would be the one to watch"

" And only you would be the one to harass others"

I stayed silent

"Whatever"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**It wasn't as Long as i promised it would be but hey..I updated!**

**So yeah..I'll update soon..on both stories!**

"**I won't go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" ~Naruto**

**I think that's what he says…*shrug***

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

To be Or Not to be?

Chapter 9

A/N: Well..I hope this chapter turns out to be great for you guys! Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter..I hope it…reads?...better than what How I imagine it in my head..=)

~Naruto~

The Next day I woke up to the constant ringing of the doorbell..also with Sasuke hands wrapped around my waist..

Sasuke growled and removed himself from the room

I heard him growl

"What?" he shouted

"Someone's grouchy..it's time to wake up Mr. Sunshine!" I heard Suigetu's voice

"It's 10:00am in the morning! You should be asleep in your pitiful excuse for house!"

I heard the door close and Suigestu's voice

"It's an apartment! Plus I'm one person living on my own"

"You don't see me living in a sorry ass apartment like that.."

"That's because your folks could be coming back in any moment! Plus..you got someone here..don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"There's another car outs-"

"That's my brothers.."

"That's Onii-san to you"

I rolled my eyes as Itachi joined the two others

"whatever"

"Who's this? Another one of your friends?" asked the devilish brother

"I'm Suigestu"

"I'm pleased to meet you..Sasuke..I'm going to take a –"

I didn't want to listen any more to their dull conversation..so I went into the bathroom for a long shower..

Well that's until I heard a knock at the door..

"Naruto" said Sasuke

I paused and looked at the door..

"What?" I asked sternly

_I never interrupt him in the shower..why me?_

"Um..I'm going to be downstairs.."

"And?"

"My brother is taking a nap..he was up all night for a conference that took place in a different time zone..so just try to keep it down..plus..Suigestu is here…just stay up stairs.."

I didn't say anything back

_What am I his dirty little secret? He wants me to stay in a sma-..well I can't say its small..but still..I haven't eaten breakfast!_

I got dress into some clean clothes and walked back into the bedroom to see something that would make a mute person speak!

I walked over to the bed to see a tray full of breakfast food..

Waffles, muffin Orange Juice, and an apple

I walked to the door and sniff

The smell of waffles was drifting from downstairs.

_That Bastard! He is using me so that he just doesn't have to cook!_

I stormed back over to the bed before picking the tray up and sitting down

I was hungry..and if Suigestu saw me he would beat the last wisp of a hopeful life out of me..

I ate everything off that tray..even the muffin that had chocolate chips in it!

I wasn't a muffin eater but this one was good!

I eagerly ripped the wrapper off of it before sinking my teeth into..I even closed my eyes as my taste buds were dancing from the taste of the muffin

"Meow"

I looked around to see Ike..

He was sitting next to me sniffing my tray..

I looked at him before taking another bite out of this delicious muffin..

Then I heard his jingling tags as he bounded away with my muffin wrapper..

That's when it clicked

Animals weren't allowed to have chocolate..and if Sasuke saw him with that then he would yell at me..if Suigestu saw the wrapper and Sasuke yelling then he would see me..

Detailed images of Suigestu beating the shit out of me appear and I tossed the muffin on the tray and went after the cat

"Ike!" I harshly whispered

He turned and looked at me before heading towards the stairs

I scrambled after him intercepting his path

His pupils widened at this playful "game" I was playing before he padded away

I tch'ed and crawled after him

The balcony was right there…

"Ike!"

I heard Suigestu and Sasuke talking as I crawled after the playful cat

Ike zig-zaged everywhere and finally bounded into a room

I got up and walked in after him

I finally cornered him making him paw at me while he was on his back

"This isn't very funny" I smiled as I took the wrapper from his mouth..

"Well it is quite cute"

_Thank you Ike..thank you for leading me into Itachi's room..thanks_

I froze at the sound of his voice..

Ike hissed as he flattened his ears..

He chuckled as I turned around

A blushed blazed on my cheeks as I looked at the older Uchiha..who only had a pair of boxers on

"I-I was j-just leaving" I stuttered

I looked down walking towards the door

He was faster than he looked because I ended up bumping into his chest..his toned chest.

"Not so fast..I need someone to help me sleep." His devilish grin in place

I stepped back putting my hands between us

"Umm..maybe Ike can help you"

We both watched as the cat slinked out the room cautiously

"You're the only option now Naruto~" he said huskily

I shivered at the way he said my name..

"Really…I don't th-"

I stopped as he stepped closer making me step back

"You already here..so why not?" he asked with a smirk

He reached his hands out placing them on my shoulders before forcefully turning me around to see where I was standing.

_It was a wonderful spot to be..right at the end of his bed..just freaking perfect!_

I felt his hands wrap around me as he rested his head on my shoulder

His right hand coming down to my side stopping right at the hem of my pants

"I don't like to wait..unlike Sasuke I get right into it..okay?" he said near my ear

I was about to object when pushed me on to the quite comfortable bed of his..

Only my upper half was on the bed but I wasn't going down without a fight..until I felt him press up against me

He left hand holding my hands together

"Wait-" I started

"You wouldn't want your precious Sasuke to see you like this..no would you?" he said as his right hand was placed at the zipper of my pants

_First of all..he's not mine..but still..I wouldn't want him to get angry..then I would take the blame..I did walk in here…_

I shook my head

"Hn.." he responded as he unzipped my pants before pulling both my boxers and underwear

I gasped as his cold hands stroked my member making me bite my lip

His lips brushed against my neck slightly as I was slowly slipping into the unwanted pleasure

My breathing became pants as his stroking turned into pumping..

Putting my mouth into the bed I moaned..trying not to be heard

"For someone who didn't want this..you sure are enjoying it" he whispered

I bucked my hips into his skillful hand several times

Then I felt something that made my eyes grow wide

I could feel his boxers against my lower back..but also his hard member..

_This is not good.._

~Sasuke pov~

"There is no way..that I'm letting you borrow my car" I growled at Suigestu

"But I want to impress this girl I met at the mall!" he complained

"Do I look like I care?" I asked pointing to my stern face

He opened his mouth before closing it

"You're a jerk"

"Hn"

I looked at the time before glaring at him

"Leave"

"Yeah whatever..see you later" he scoffed before heading towards the door

I heard the door close before heading up the stairs..

I stopped to hear low sounds

They were moans..

I frowned thinking Itachi had snuck someone in the house night and his "nap" was no good..

I growled at the thought before striding to his door..

I placed my hand on the knob before stopping..

"I-Itachi.." I heard a moan

My eyes widened as recognized the voice

"I-I'm gonna c-"

I pushed the door open to see Naruto moaning loudly as my brother grinned

"What the hell?" I yelled

I heard Naruto gasp as he turned to look at me..

Itachi just smiled

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 10

**A/N: You guys maybe be mad at me..you have all the right to be..all I can say..is that I'm sorry..School is approaching for me now so my update will be every Saturday..this is just a update since it's been a week.I'm sorry once again..but The show must go on! Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

~Naruto pov~

My heart pounded in my chest like never before..

My back was to the door of Sasuke's room as I faced his bed

I wasn't focusing on the bed I was listening to the yelling on the outside of the door.

Sasuke's voice seemed to vibrate the wooden entrance as he continued his riot

_Is this…for real?_

"What the hell was that?" shouted the younger Uchiha

I only heard a mumbles from Itachi as he stayed calm

When Sasuke saw us..it's was like he was someone else..

His face went from tremendously confused to stone calm..

I was scared as hell as he dragged me to his room..

He said something about staying here and closed the door..

That's when the shouting started..right after the click of that door sounded it was like Pandora's box was reopened!

Not being able to stand the shouting I went into the bathroom before taking a shower

I scrubbed my skin until it was a pink before getting out the shower

I listened out for the shouts..

Still they were continuing.. now Itachi had raised his

Sighing I walked into the room to get dressed

I took my time not wanting to rush just to walk in the cross fire

I finished taking deep breath before going towards the door..

I gripped it trying to calm my heart as I thought about what to say to Sasuke..

"_Sorry.. but he was too strong"_

_No._

"_It's okay..it's not like he went "all the way" haha"_

_Definetly no_

"_I'm sorry..could you forgive me?"_

…_._

"_Sasuke..I'm really sorry..i don't know how it started..but I just want you to know that I lov-"_

_Woah…that's definetly not an option_

I sighed looking at the door knob and now blocking out the sounds

_Whatever comes to my mind.._

I looked up and swiftly opened the door

"Your just a no good son of a bitch and can't do shit!"yelled Sasuke

Itachi didn't say anything..his jaw tense with his eyes glaring at Sasuke as his hands were in fists

Sasuke laughed

"The only thing you good at is getting some girl knocked u-"

My eyes widened as Itachi's fist came in contact with Sasuke's cheek

"Shut the hell up and get over it" Itachi growled as he looked at his brother

He walked away not even noticing me as he went down the stairs

I didn't move until I heard the front door slam behind him

Quickly and quietly I ran over to Sasuke as he stood with his back turned

"Sasuke?" I called

No answer..

I bit my lip lightly before putting my hand on his shoulder

He suddenly whipped around taking my hand off as he looked at me

"What?" he growled

I wanted to take a step back but I had already stepped into the lion's cage.

"I-I was just wondering if you were okay" I choked out

His eyes seem to see right through me as I spoke

"Do I _look_ okay?" he asked sternly

I looked away

Silence filled the air for a while until I heard him sigh

"It's not your fault he's a pervert"

I looked at him

"Could you get me some ice before this swells?" he asked not as harsh as before

"Yeah" I mumbled

~Sasuke~

I sat on the couch as I heard the ice pouring from the fridge

I could feel my cheek stinging but tried to ignore it

_Maybe I went too far..No..he needed to hear what I thought for once_

_That no good brother of mine just meddles in my life too much.._

I looked towards the kitchen

_Still..why did he let him?_

_Am I not taking our relationship fast enough that he has to seek pleasure from someone else?_

_Hold on...are we even in arelationship?_

_Wait..I don't even know if he likes me!_

I was brought out of my thoughts as Naruto came in view

"Here" he said putting a bundle of ice wrapped in a dishtowel to my cheek

"Hn" I replied

He sat beside me as I held the ice to my cheek

I wasn't use to my brother hitting me..but it's happened before..

_I just wish Naruto wasn't there to see_

I glanced over at him beside

His face looked determined but his eyes had that far off look

I drummed my fingers on the armrest of the couch before speaking

"could you tell me how you got in his room?" I asked..trying to sound.."nice"

He looked at me before opening his mouth and closing it

He looked away before talking about a muffin wrapper and Ike..

Not really getting it I decided to leave him alone about how..

"Okay then…why did you let him?"

He hesitated before speaking

"Because..h-he said that he would tell you I wanted him to on purpose" he mumbled a blush on his face

I wanted to shout to the heavens with all my heart as I heard this!

_So that means he didn't want him to!_

Fighting the urge to smile I only nodded my head

_I still have a chance to win him!_

" Sasuke?" he called

I looked at him trying not to show the joy on my face

"Uh..i have to go to work…I been calling out sock since I first got here..i don't want to waste them all.."

That happy feeling left me

"When?" I asked

He fidgeted under my glaze still not looking at me

"Um.. in about an hour.." he answered

Frowning I got up..my cheek was numb now as I took the ice away from it..

"I guess I'll drive you.."

"I would like to go home"

It was like a bullet hit me in the chest

_He wants to what?_

I turned to look at him

Then it was like another bullet hit me

_He can't stay here forever..he has a life!_

_I'm the one who has been holding him hostage.._

Running my fingers through my hair I turned away

"Yeah..sure..I'll drop you off there first"

~Naruto~

_Is the world about to end?_

_I am actually taking to Sasuke Uchiha!_

I looked at him wide eyed as he walked away and up the stairs

_Is he sick?_

_Did Itachi punch him so hard he knocked his love for me out too?_

I shook my head

_This isn't a dream,..this is real..he is actually taking me home.._

_I heard his footsteps going back down the stairs _

"Here" he said throwing a duffle bag at me

I caught it barely before looking at him

"Those are your clothes and the one I brought you"

He headed for the door

I quickly followed behind him as I took the duffle bag with me

Putting on my shoes I hurried after him to his car

The purr of the engine sounded as he started it

He looked perfectly calm..

It scared the hell out of me

We drove in silence as we headed for my home..with me giving him directions to it.

We arrived at my apartment in no time as he parked it across the street..

The engine turned off before he broke the silence

"I have to tell you something inside if you don't mind" his voice calm

I shook my head before he climbed out the car

I got out the car after him as he took the duffle bag and was already heading across the street with it..

_He's only being polite to carry it.._

I showed the way to my apartment door before finding my keys and opening it

The sight of it made me smile as walked in

" Nice place" I heard him comment

I paid him no attention as I walked into my bedroom

Everything was still in its place the day I had left here from school

I realized that I didn't say good bye and walked back to the door

"Hey Sasuke tha-"

He wasn't at the door..

I heard the TV on and looked in the direction of it

There he was..sitting down..shoes off and arms resting on the back of the couch as he watch the News.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked totally confused

"Oh" he smiled

"I forgot to tell you that I'm staying here"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**Quite a long chapter..i hope it makes up for week of no updates!**

**Updating on Saturdays only**

"**A Prisoner's Love" will be updated on Saturday as well**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

To be or Not to be?

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't update…I'm busy..that's all for now but here's a long chapter..if you forgive me I'm glad. My gift for your forgiveness, if you are willing to accept it xD**_

Chapter 11

~Sasuke~

His blue eyes stared at my dark onyx ones.

"Your what?" he asked as if he had something in his ears

I looked back at the television and repeated my words

" I forgot to tell you that I'm staying with you"

"Why?"

"Because usually after a fight like that with my brother it tends to be a little bit of fire after it..especially since he hit me."

"I thought there was always fire" I heard him mumble

"Anyway the duffle bag doesn't just have your clothes in it"

_My plan worked perfectly..honestly..how didn't he feel the weight of his own clothes and mine.._

I grinned as I watched the news

"You can't stay here..I have a life"

"With me in it"

"It was a stupid bet"

"That you agreed to"

"Will you quit it! Just get out" He shouted

I turned back to face him

"The- bet – is – still – on" I said slowly

His hands turned into fists as he opened his mouth

That's when my phone rang

I dug for it in my pocket as I held one finger to him

He rolled his eyes and disappeared into his room

Looking at the caller ID I frowned

"What?" I answered

"Oh hey Suigestu what's up?..Nothing much Sasuke just wondering where you are?"

"You know I'll never answer my cell like that with you on the other end" I stated

"You say that every time" he responded

"Then why do you ask?"

"Anyway! Where are you?"

I rolled my eyes

"Oh im at None of your business"

"Wow I never heard of that place! Please do tell me your location so that we can go to Sakura's party"

I scoffed loudly

"You must think im an idiot if you think I'll go with YOU to HER party..especially if it's her party"

"Sasuke! How do you not go out with her if she would willingly lay down just for you to walk over a mud puddle?"

"Suigestu..have you ever heard of Not Interested?"

No response

"Alright well since you can't seem to get your mouth to make some sort of sound I'll just hang-"

"I can see your red corvette"

_I knew I shouldn't have got such a bright color!_

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I got up from the couch to see out the window

"Im talking about your corvette! Your car!" he said

I watched as I saw him walking up to my car

"Don't you dare touch it" I growled

He laughed

"You talk like you can see me or something! Do you got like some sort of camera on your car" he chuckled

"Your annoying…were you ..looking for my car like a creeper?" I asked

I saw him sit on my car hood

I closed my eyes

_Count to ten Sasuke..you can do this_

"You don't know where Sakura lives?..Your car is parked like 3 buildings down from hers!" he laughed again

I flipped my cell phone closed and turned it off

Grabbing my car keys I walked back to the window and set the alarm off

I grinned deviously as I watched Suigestu roll off my car with his phone being thrown in the air

" Sasuke?"

I turned to look at Naruto

"Yes, My Love?" I said huskily

~Naruto pov~

I closed my eyes for a second as I shivered inwardly

"Don't call me that" I said with my hands in fists

"Alright Darling"

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear you" I stated

I walked into the kitchen

"Since you are staying here..unfortunately..you have to cook every meal" I said with my arms crossed

He looked at me

"Sure..but to start it off we are going out"

The feeling of going to bed suited perfect for me

"It's not a date is it?..we are going to a drive thru or something" I grumbled

"No. I would love to be since with you my dear"

"Enough with the nick names! And I would never be caught dead with you in public..not even in a 50 mile radius if I could help it."

"Your so cute when you use math terms"

I face palmed

"Anyway we are not going to a drive thru. You forgot to mention that Sakura Haruno lives 3 buildings down from you"

"I wished I didn't..My apartment building is the only one on the street. Her house is the noisy and it's like she can't have a party every weekend…even doing the school days."

It's true..she couldn't even turn the volume down in the middle of the night!

"Well..that's quite unfortunately for you and me we are going to her house for a party."

"Why the hell do you of all people want to go to her house? You said you didn't like her"

_I did feel jealous when she was hanging out with him at the mall.._

I shook my head

"I don't. Im in love with you but Suigestu doesn't know this. He found my car parked outside and I unknowingly didn't know she lived here so I have to go to make it look like my car was parked to go to her party."

"I love how I'm always dragged into your life" I said sarcastically

"And I'm always in yours" he grinned

"Alright.. I'll go "I said rolling my eyes

"Not like you had a choice" he smiled

"I hate you"

"I love you too" he responded as he put his jacket and shoes back on

~Sasuke pov~

We walked down the sidewalk to the house I dreaded to go to

_So this is what _happens_ on my first day at Naruto's house?_

The house was already light up with music thumping loudly

You could see the people filled rooms through the windows as the white paneled house was two stories

I heard Naruto grumbling about how loud and obnoxious the pink haired girl was

Ringing the bell I waited outside the door on the porch with Naruto behind me

The door opened to reveal Sakura in a red skin tight dress that looked so short that the manufacturer would take it back to put more inches on it

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed as she hugged my still body with a red plastic cup

"Just get off before I go back home"

"Im so happy you could make it! Suigestu is here too" she said

I could smell the scent of alcohol on her breath as she talked

"Hn"

"Who's that? " She asked looking behind me

"The entertainment" I said not even glancing behind me

She laughed before leading us in

There were tons of people from school there and tons of people that I didn't even know..

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down to see Naruto

"What exactly do we do?" he asked as loud as he could

The music was too loud but I heard him

"Just stick with me…I'm the only the one that can bother you anyways" I smirked

He rolled his eyes

"And wait do I do if I can't find you or you go "upstairs"?"

I scoffed

" I'm not going "upstairs" with anyone. Unless it was with you"

He turned away with a slight blush

"Anyway" I said " If you can't find me just don't drink from any unseal or opened cu-"

"Sasuke!"

I turned to see Suigestu as he walked up to with Neji

"What?" I growled

"You said you weren't coming to the party" he grinned

"I have the right to change my mind"

"Oh and why did you hang up on me? That was rude!"

"And it's rude to sit on some else's car"

"Hey how did you-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

I sighed

_Maybe I should just move to America with my parents…my name here is cursed_

I felt both of my arms seized into a deadly grip

I looked to see Ino on my right and Sakura on my left

"Why don't you come and party with us?" asked Ino

"Yeah" agreed Sakura "With me"

"Um excuse me but who asked you, Sakura?" retorted Ino as she glared at her

"Obviously I was here first. So back up blonde "she growled

_So what Ino really meant to say was " Why don't you go to hell with us?"_

For an hour I sat on the couch with Ino and Sakura arguing over me or other even talking to me

"Alright I'm going to go and get something to eat" I said excusing myself

I heard their complaints but still moved to the kitchen

And Still there were people in the kitchen!

_Who hangs out at a party in the kitchen?_

I opened the fridge door to see beer and monsters

Shaking my head I moved them around to find an unopened small bottle of orange juice

Grabbing it I moved away from the kitchen and to the backyard

I saw tables with people sitting at them in the yard

The music seemed much quieter here but still audible

"Sasuke!"

I looked to see Sakura

"What?"

"Your so called "entertainment" is really making a show!" she laughed pointing to a large crowd in the kitchen

I frowned and stride to the kitchen

Pushing my way to the front of the crowd only to see a dreaded and pitiful sight

There Naruto was…having a drinking contest with Suigestu

I face palmed

I knew Suigestu unfortunately very well…he doesn't get drunk..never

It's like he is made to drink beer all day

The crowd was shouting "Shots" at the two as they drink small shots of whatever it was

Obviously Naruto was drunk as he kept on going

"Is that all you got Dobe?" shouted Suigestu as he finished his last shot

Naruto hiccupped and looked at him

"I can beat you *hic* any..anywhere ..any *hic* time"

He leaned on the marble counter

I shook my head and walked to the food bowls on the table

Dumping the chips bowl on the glass table I filled it with water in the sink before pouring it over the Blonde's head

The crowd gasped and laughed. Some even shouting my name in encouragingly

"Time to go home, Naruto" I whispered in his ear before leading him away

"Hey *hic* where are you taking me? *hic*" he asked as we left the house

"Home" I answered

I was pissed at myself for even leaving him alone

Obviously Suigestu talked him into having a drinking contest with him

"I don't know about this. *hic* This guy named Sasuke was supposed to be going home with me too. Maybe we should go find him

I rolled my eyes

_Great..he doesn't even know who I am!_

"I think he will be okay about it" I answered as we followed the sidewalk to Naruto's apartment building

"You know *hic*..you kind of look like him.."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah *hic*..but your nice..he's just a big jerk that is only polite sometimes"

_Wow, that hurt…._

"Isn't that something" I mumbled

"I know right *hic* and then he says that he's in love with me. But he still bullies me *hic*. "

"That sounds annoying"

"But you know..*hic* its kinda strange..sometimes it doesn't even phase..then *hic* something's that he does makes me feel something that I don't know exactly what it is."

I stayed silent

We arrived at the building

I started up the stairs only to be stopped by a non-moving Naruto

"I'm too tired to go up there *hic* your apartment is like three floors up"

"It's not my apartment..it's yours..and it's only two floors up"

He stretched his arms out with a silly grin

"Carry me"

I sighed

"This is the only and last time I'll do this"

"Yeah *hic* whatever…what's *hic* your name?" he asked as I turned and bended slightly for him to get on my back

"I don't know..you tell me?" I said as I felt him climb on

Fortunately he was light enough for me to carry

He held on to me by my shoulders as I started up the steps again

"I call you Friend..*hic* how's that?" he asked

I rolled my eyes

"It's the best name I've heard

I stopped on the landing for a second before going up another flight of stairs

I felt his head against mine as he made himself comfortable on my back

"Don't get too at "home" " I growled

"I'm not..it's just that you *hic* smell like Sasuke.."

"How exactly do you know how he smells?"

"Well he made me sleep in his bed with him..*hic* so you know how people's pillows *hic* smell like their shampoo? That's how" he responded

"This Sasuke guy just has the same shampoo as mine" I mumbled

"Yeah..but he always smells good..I just don't always notice..*hic*"

Finally we arrived at his apartment and he slid off my back

I stood there waiting for him to open the door

"Friend…*hic* why aren't you going to open the door..did you forget you *hic* keys?" he laughed

"No..you have them"

"Why would I have them? *hic*.."

"I accidently put them in your pocket"

"That makes *hic* sense" he smiled as he dug for them "so you don't *hic* lose them"

I choked down a laugh

He clumsily opened the door

"Nice place..reminds me of *hic* mine" he said walking in

I grabbed the keys and closed the door behind me

"Some apartments look the same"

"Your smart,*hic* Friend"

"Thanks"

He started for the couch before taking off his shirt

"What are you doing?" I asked concerned

"It's freaking *hic* hot in here"

"I think you should keep your clothes on"

He laughed

"It's not like your gay *hic* for me or something"

I turned away blushing

"Yeah..right"

He stripped down to his underwear

"There *hic*" he looked at me "Friend.. I got to use *hic* the bathroom"

"Then go"

"I can't go here..*hic* there's no toilet" he laughed "Your apartment *hic* doesn't have toilet?"

I sighed

"Its right in the bedroom" I pointed

He looked towards the room before looking back at me

"But it's scary *hic* in there"

_Is he serious?_

"Cut on a light"

"Come with me *hic* please?"

I sighed even louder and lead him in the room

I cut on the light only to make him hide in my shirt

He was..too close

"W-What's wrong?" I said feeling my cheeks heat up

"My eyes*hic*cut it off"

I unattached him from my shirt as I cut the light off

I pulled him to the bathroom and pushed him in there

He looked at me

"Do *hic* promise to stay at the door? *hic"

I rolled my eyes

"Whatever rows your boat"

"I don't have a boat" he said

"Just go"

He closed the door

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket

I flipped it open after checking the caller ID

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm where I am"

"You just like totally left after you dumped water on the Dobe's head!"

I walked into the living room to look out the window to see my car

He wasn't there

"Yeah because I had to go" I said

"Your acting strange.." he said

"Friend..where are you?" shouted Naruto

"Hold on"

"Who's that!" asked Suigestu

"No one" I growled

"Sasuke..is that a girl?..Why didn't you just tell me you were upstairs!" he laughed

_Wow…just wow_

I flipped the phone closed and walked back to Naruto

"What?"

"I'm tired"

"The bed's right there"

"*hic* But you're not in it" he said rubbing his eyes

My heart raced a little

"You want me in the bed..with you like that?"

"I'm just tired *hic*could you just do it?"

I climbed on the bed to lay down facing him

"You sleep over there" I said pointing to the other side

"Why not *hic* next to you?"

"Just do it"

He pouted

"Fine!"

I sighed again

He climbed next to me only to sit up

"You're not going to sleep?"

"Where's my *hic* kiss good night?"

_What the hell is going on? What did he drink? I gotta know!_

"I'm not you mom"

"I didn't *hic* ask for you to be"

"I'm not doing it"

"Okay..*hic* then I will"

He leaned down before kissing me on my lips

_That was all I needed _

He pulled away before getting under the covers and scooting next to me

"Good night" I said as my head was only centimeters from his hair

He pulled my arm over his shoulder

_This is awkward..what is he going to say when he wakes up? Will he remember? Should I just make out with him now? What the hell did he drink!_

"Goodnight, Friend"

_**A/N: Wow..that was 13 pages of an update**_

_**Hoped you liked it!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 12

_**A/N: So I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! It was quite long but it was worth it I guess… Anyway..the answer to that question that was brewing in the back of your heads shall be answered in this chapter! "What did Naruto Drink?" Enjoy!**_

~Naruto~

I groaned restlessly as I turned in bed

My head was pounding and every little sound annoyed me

I finally kicked the covers off and opened my eyes frustrated

_Wait… I'm home?_

I sat up quickly which caused my head to hurt even more

I looked to the left of me and nobody was there

I looked around my empty room until I heard something in the kitchen

Sliding gently out of my bed I stood up before walking to my bedroom door

Squinting I saw someone in the kitchen

"Sasuke?"

"Yes honeybun?"

Not noticing I answered

"What time is it?" I asked

"You slept through breakfast and lunch"

"How did I get here?"

He sighed and turned around to face me

"Well…you see when a man and a wom-"

"No not that! Im talking about how did I get back to my apartment?"

I held my head as it throbbed from my shouting

"Oh.. I took you back"

"Okay..but that still doesn't explain why I'm only in my boxers and your making breakfast like a lover would do in the morning…."

He smirked

"Because we are. You don't remember?"

My eyes widened

"You mean we-"

"Totally..you rode me all night"

My cheeks grew a dark shade of red as I turned around slowly facing the bed

_Is this what it feels like? Isnt suppose to hurt in the morning? Should I change the sheets? Wait!_

I turned around

"Sasuke are you HIV negati-?"

He was laughing…hysterically

"You..honestly..thought..that !"

"That's really not funny"

"It so is" he grinned wiping his eyes

"So what really did happen?"

"You got drunk"

_I wasn't expecting that_

"Oh.. I thought you like..drugged me or something"

"That's not gonna happen..yet" he smirked

"Are you gonna tell me or make jokes?"

"Suigestu got you in a drinking contest with him. You drank thinking you could beat him."

"I see."

"You act quite different when your drunk"

"No kidding"

"You forgot my name and you thought I was someone else. Then you made me piggy-back you all the way here. When we got here you took your clothes off. Before you went to sleep, you actually kissed me willingly"

"That's never going to happen again"

"Not if I can help it"

"I'm never going to another party with you again"

~Sasuke~

"Aww..come on. I bet you had fun"

"That's a taboo word in this apartment" he frowned

"What the word…bet?"

He nodded his head

"You need to live a little" I smirked

"I am living…and right now I'm going to take a shower"

_*Flashback*_

_"I don't know about this. *hic* This guy named Sasuke was supposed to be going home with me too. Maybe we should go find him_

_I rolled my eyes_

_Great..he doesn't even know who I am!_

_"I think he will be okay about it" I answered as we followed the sidewalk to Naruto's apartment building_

_"You know *hic*..you kind of look like him.."_

_"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically_

_"Yeah *hic*..but your nice..he's just a big jerk that is only polite sometimes"_

_Wow, that hurt…._

_"Isn't that something" I mumbled_

_"I know right *hic* and then he says that he's in love with me. But he still bullies me *hic*. "_

_***end of flashback***_

"Wait hold on"

I walked over to him before wrapping my arms around him

"I should put a restraint on you"

"A friendly hug isn't going to kill you .Plus a little bird told me that you like the way I smell"

He stayed quiet

"I'm sorry for joking like that"

"Yeah whatever" he said pushing away and heading towards the bathroom

I grinned noticing his red face

Finishing the rest of the small breakfast that I had made that was now slightly burnt from the lack of attention, I sat down

Running my fingers through my hair I took out my phone and gritted my teeth as I pressed the send button to dial Suigestu

"This is a first! You never call me!" he answered

"Andit will never happen again"

"You a douche sometimes"

"I'm working on that..anyway stop wasting my time and tell me what you were drinking last night"

"You mean that drinking contest with the Dobe?"

"Yes, you dumbass" I growled

"Oh..it was Everclear"

"What the hell is that?"

"I have certain people who got it for me since its banned in Konoha. Its one the strongest drink in the world and in America its hard to get since its illegal in serveal states! So I just got a friend to get for me."

"What the hell is in it?"

"I'm not quite sure but I heard its 95% alcohol and the rest is proteins and stuff"

**(A/N: Everclear is an actual drink! I warn you not to drink it until you are the age! (21 or older in the USA))**

_You gotta be kidding me!_

"Are you an idiot? You could have died from that shit!"

"Its not shit..its THE SHIT! That stuff is awesome!"

"You're an idiot"

"Well..I'm an idiot who wants to know how a certain Uchiha got upstairs with a girl"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard that voice in the background last night! So tell me..is she hot?"

I flipped the phone closed standing up

"Sausages and eggs?"

I turned to see a fully dressed Naruto

"Well that's all you had"

He sat down and started eating it

"Is it good?" I asked with a smile

"It's disgusting" he said as he stuffed more in his mouth

I rolled my eyes

"You didn't make yourself any?" he asked

"No. I was thinking th-"

My phone vibrated

"What?" I answered

"Why is your car still parked here?" asked Suigestu

"You're a nosy person..what if that's not my car?"

"True but when you get certain leather seats in it..its not hard to tell"

"You're a stalker"

"Your acting strange"

I flipped the phone close again before turning it off

"Annoying little bastard"

"Who is that?" asked Naruto

"No one"

He stared at me blankly before standing up

"I need to go out"

"With me?"

"No…to my job…I completely forgot about it..thanks to you"

"If I can make you do that I can make you do anything" I smirked

He grimaced at me before heading towards the door

"Are we riding in your car?"

"No…we can walk"

~Naruto~

_How do you have a car and not use it?_

The bell rung as we opened the door to the book store

"Naruto!"

I turned to see Kiba as he walked quickly over to me

"Hey whats up?"

"Don't 'hey whats up' me! I have been breaking my back for you! Its been a week! I even made up a sickness as an excuse for you to " he explained

"Aww man thanks…its been…complicated."

"I can see…" he said staring at Sasuke behind me

I turned before whispering something to him

"Go read a book on something"

"This is where you work?" he said with one eyebrow up

I turned back to Kiba before walking over to the check out counter

""

He looked up from his book before taking a step back

"Naruto…wash you hands every hour for a week…and carry hand sanitizer" he said sternly before walking into the back

_Thanks Kiba_

I walked back over Kiba before talking to him

"Just tell him that I'll be working on Sunday to make up"

"Good luck with that" he scoffed

I rolled my eyes before patting him on the shoulder

I looked through the aisles to find Sasuke in the romance section

"Really?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah..and?" he said as he looked through the shelves

"No one would guess your into that kinda of stuff"

"Its not stuff…its literature" he said picking up a book and looking through it

"So I'm guessing you watch the "Young and the Restless" "

"Yup"

I stared

"No…I don't even know the show" he said smiling

"You joke too much"

"Humor gets you everywhere and with anyone"

"Oh but you forgot the ending…expect Naruto"

"I think you mean including Naruto" he grinned deviously

"Okay..get it wrong all you want… I have to go and get something from my locker" I said before departing

I made my way to the locker room in the back

Opening my locker I saw my wallet

"Not like I ever use it"

"Use what?"

I jumped to see Sasuke

"Good Kami! Can you read? The sign says employees only"

He stepped closer

"One..no one saw me..two..all I can read is those lips of yours" he said putting his hand against the locker

" shouldn't really do this..here"

"Why not?" he asked breathing against my ear

"B-because anyone can walk in here" I said glancing at the small door way

"And if I locked it?"

His lips skimmed my cheek before kissing me

I couldn't move as he pressed himself against me, pushing my back to the lockers

I pushed serveral times against him but my efforts were useless

His tounge played with mine as it forced itself inside my mouth

Just when I was about to enjoy this one moment-

"For Pete's sake!"

Sasuke and I turned to see Kiba staring at us

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled

"Well lets not mention your molesting my locker"

I moved away from Sasuke before closing my locker

"I'll call you later" I said to Kiba before leaving

"Oh and you better have an explaination too!" he said as I closed the door with Sasuke trailing behind me

The walk back was quiet

I glanced at Sasuke serveral times

_Did he notice? _

"So I guess you like the way I smell and my kisses hn?"

"In your dreams" I responded looking away

He chuckled

"Well..I guess I've been living in one"

_**A/N: Hoped you like it….**_

_**I think it sucked socks!**_

_**I REALLY hated writing this chapter for some reason**_

_**I don't know why…**_

_**Also the beverage Everclear is not owned by me! It is a real drink!  
>Please drink responsibly if you are old enough to drink..<strong>__**DONT DRINK AT ALL IF YOU ARE NOT THE LEGAL AGE!**_

_**I have been learning about alcohol in my health class..the consquences are deadly in other countries for drunk drivers!**_

_**Theres one country that executes you for the first offense! And they do it the firing squad way!**_

_**So drink responsibly!**_

_**Anyway..the next two Saturdays will be for "A Prisoner's Love"**_

_**I really need to work on that!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 13

**A/N: So yeah..I did two updates for "A Prisoner's Love" so now it's this story's update time. It's a four day weekend for my school..Also I have **_**changed**_** my **_**penname**_** to **_**-SmartDog-**_** .Any way I have time to update….re read the last chapter if you don't know what happened...this is a long chapter so I hope you Enjoy! **

~Naruto pov~

"You're crazy"

"I know"

"I don't understand why your so stubborn..the guy is harassing you and your letting him!"

I didn't respond to Kiba's words as I sat on the couch

It was Friday morning and here I was, awake while a certain Uchiha slept in my bed..hence **my bed**

"I can't believe you would let him go so far..obviously he is some sort of hormone crazed guy who will do anything to "get some"! " Kiba said

"No he's not..I'm the one who got myself in this mess…I'll have to deal with it for another month and then it's over..school will start and he'll act like we never met" I explained

Somehow it hurt me to say that…but I ignored the feeling

" You better be right or else I'm going to report him "

"Just because you don't like him as a person doesn't mean you have to go overboard on showing it." I said trying to keep the sternness out of my voice

"Your right..but why are you defending him?"

I hesitated

"I would for you and anyone else if someone else said that.." I muttered feeling my cheeks heat up

He didn't respond

"Can I hung up n-" I started

"You like him!" he shouted

I held my phone still..my breathing stopped as if was caught in my throat

"You defend..you let him stay in your house without calling the cops..letting him "molest" you like that…"

He laughed

"He made the bet but what I say he was following you around like a puppy"

I shook my head before speaking

"I..dont…it's not like that."

I denied his assumption but some part of me didn't really believe my words..

I closed the phone gently..not even bothering to say good bye

I sat still and looked at the floor..

"Good Morning, Love"

I didn't even turn to him..

" Well..someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he voice seemed hurt but obviously he was joking

_I do defend him…I let him stay in my apartment without putting up a fight…I let him do everything…Maybe it's my stubbornness..No..I can't keep with that excuse..it's too old..I'm not tolerant either…Maybe Kiba's right..maybe I like him a little bit..or maybe a lot more than a little bit..Wow..its even weird to think about liking him..I like Sasuke…I wonder if it's weird to say it.._

" I like Sas-" I started before looking up

I didn't realize that the Uchiha I was thinking about was staring at me..he himself still in his sleeping attire.

"What were you about to say?" he asked

My cheeks started to heat up as he stepped closer

"N-nothing at all..just t-talking to myself is all" I said with a nervous grin

Obviously he wasn't convinced

He leaned over until his face was only centimeters from mine

"Well..I would like to know too..By the way talking to….." his voice becoming husky

My heart quickened as I didn't respond

I seemed to realize that his lips looked softer than usual and his words seemed to be drowned out as I focused on them

Before I knew it I was kissing them with my eyes closed before realization hit me dead on

I pulled away quickly looking at him

"I-I didn't mean t-that!" my stuttering only coming from my embarrassment

~Sasuke pov~

I looked at him with a devilish smile

_He actually kissed me! Maybe he does…let's not jump to conclusions…I'll just play with him a bit to find out.._

"Like I was saying..before I was rudely kissed..It's not-" I started

"Are you blind? I just kissed you?"

I put on a surprised face

"Oh..you are sober?"

He looked away

"Unfortunately…" he muttered

I chuckled before standing up

"I'm sorry but that was crime you just committed and you'll be charged with Sexual assault"

He looked up at me bewildered

" What? " he stood " I kissed _you! _You didn't kiss me..doesn't that mean anything to you?" he said cross his arms

"It sure does.." I grinned before picking him up by the waits and over my shoulder "It means you must be punished"

"Are you crazy? Put me down!" he yelled pounding my back

I moved to the bedroom before throwing him on the bed

"Punishment? Are you out of your mind? Maybe you're on a drug or something?" he said, his face red

I crawled on the bed keeping my eyes on him with a devious smile

~Naruto pov~

My heart pounded in my chest

His eyes seemed to be looking right through me but at me..

I held the sheets of the bed tightly in my fists trying to hold my own ground

When he reached me his face was close mine..his body literally over top of me

"You are my drug" his voice husky like before

His lips captured mine making me close my eyes in the feeling

His hand pushed me on my back without breaking the kiss

I gripped his shoulders gently letting my body relax

I parted my lips letting his tongue roam my mouth

He played with my tongue as his hands found the end of my shirt before snaking under it

He caressed my chest moving his hand in small circles

He broke the kiss for air only to lean into my neck

He started kissing my throat as his hands pushed my shirt up exposing my chest

I bit my bottom lip holding back my sounds of pleasure

He moved down to my chest only to lick my nipples make my gasp loudly..

I could see the smile on his face as he moved back up

His onyx eyes meeting my blue ones for second before I looked away in embarrassment

He chuckled before continuing his actions

His hand trailing down my neck to my stomach and finally to settle on the hem of my pants

He nibbled on my ear before trailing kisses down my neck again..only this time he stopped at my collar bone

He sucked on my skin leaving small marks

I gripped his shoulders a little tighter as his hand slipped into my pants and in my boxers

I moaned as he touched my half erect member, making me buck into his hand a little

He stroked my member slowly at first before pumping it in his

"S-sasuke" I moaned closing my eyes

He kissed me quieting my arising moans

Suddenly he stopped only to pull my pants and boxers down

He broke the kiss looking into my eyes before speaking softly as he unbuttoned his own pants

"I can't wait anymore"

His eyes filled with lust

"S-sasuke..I-im still a vir-" I started

" I know" he said with a soft smile

~Sasuke pov~

_I can't believe he is actually letting me! That must mean something…_

I pulled my pants down exposing my own hard erect member

I pushed his legs apart positioning myself at his entrance before pushing inside of him slowly

His nails dug into my clothed shoulders as he bit his lip and arched his back

I waited until I was fully inside of him before giving him time

When he nodded his head I kissed him as I pulled out before thrusting back in

He started to moan in pleasure as I thrusted faster

His hips bucking upward to meet mine

He broke the kiss moaning out loud

"F-faster" he moaned moving his fingers into my

I groaned to answer him, picking up the pace of my thrusts

I could feel that I was almost at my limit before grabbing Naruto's member making him moaned as I pumped it in time with my thrusts

" Sasuke" he moaned panting

I kissed him before releasing inside of him

Him releasing at the same time from the last few thrusts

I pulled out of him as I broke the kiss before laying my head against his

"That's how much I love you" I panted

His eyes opened at my words..his cheeks still red

"Sasuke..I love-"

***Knock Knock***

My breathed stopped at the sound

I sat up unwillingly looking at the door

Naruto looked up at me before sitting up as well

The door was knocked upon again before a voice was heard

"Naruto! Open up!"

_God damn you Kiba!_

I growled in annoyance

I got of the bed before pulling my pants up and take my "dirty" shirt off before walking to the door

"Sasuke!" Naruto said quietly

"You go take a shower" I said not looking back

I gripped the door knob before turning it

_This better be a damn good excuse for interrupting us!_

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**Was the lemon scene good?**

**I was kind of embarrassed since I haven't typed one in a while. So it took me a good 30 minutes to get the whole scene done..**

**Finally I have made Naruto realize that he can't deny it anymore!**

**Thanks to Kiba!**

**This Saturday and the next one shall be devoted to this story only!**

**Surprise updates are the best! xD**

**Hey guys…Again...I've changed my Penname to -SmartDog-**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 14

**A/N: Like I said I would update on Saturday... Also I have changed my name…..You know? Good..I'm glad. Anyway here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

~Sasuke pov~

I opened the door with a stern look non my face

"What?" I growled

Kiba' look of surpise was priceless as he looked away

"Where's Naruto?"

"In the shower…what do you want?" I asked again

"It has nothing to do with you so why are you asking?" he retorted

I closed my eyes before moving away from the door

_I don't want Naruto to be mad at me for breaking his friend's jaw..but he is asking for it!_

I sat on the couch staring at him

He seemed as if he was trying to stop himself from pacing

He wringed his hands like an old woman that lost her cat

I chuckled at the idea hiding my smile slightly

"What are you laughing about?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me

"Well besides the fact that you look like impatient brat…there's pretty much nothing more funnier than that" I said calmly placing my arms on the back of the couch

He clenched his hands into fists before taking a step closer to me

"Would you like to repeat that you son of a bi-" he started

"Kiba?"

We both turned to Naruto as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, drying his wet hair

I grinned

"Oh..Naruto..I just wanted to stop by and talk to you..you know..about earlier" he spoke with his eyes darting

Naruto looked at me before responding

"Sure..why don't we go downstairs?"

He threw the towel on to the couch beside me before heading towards the door

"I'll be back" Naruto called before opening the door and disappearing

I looked at Kiba who was still in the doorway

He smirked

"I win"

~Naruto pov~

I stepped down the last stair case before turning to Kiba

"Whats up Kiba?" I smiled at him as he stopped on the middle of the staircase before sitting on the third step

"Hanging up didn't really bother me..but the fact that you didn't deny me confidently.." he trailed off

"Deny what?" I asked scratching my head

"You like that no good basketcase"

"Kiba..even if I do like Sasuke..what does that have to do with you?" I asked gritting my teeth

He looked away before standing up

"It's **had** a lot to do with me..but now it doesn't" he looked up at me staring right into my eyes "The first time we meet you had saved me from that jerk..you even knew that you would become a victim of him yourself..but after that..we were friends"

"Kiba that was last year..we're in 11th grade now." I was trying to figure out what he was pointing at but I couldn't

He moved towards the building door not looking back

"They say friends change but best friends are always the same….I guess that's a lie"

"Kiba-" I started before he closed the door behind him

I looked at the door trying to see what he meant

"Change..Best friends…wha-"

"Are you alright?"

I turned to see Sasuke on the stairs looking at me fully dressed

"Yeah..just confused..I guess" I said stepping towards him

He grinned as he stepped down to me before wrapping his arms around me

My nose buried in his shirt as he spoke

"So things just don't make sense"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it..it was a very..very...quick chapter..I know…**

**Forgive me but something came up..so I didn't have a lot of time to type this up…**

**But still..i updated.. Also this chapter told you the past that Kiba and Naruto had together..**

**Next time it will be a longer chapter..I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!  
>REVIEW<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Short chapter :P**

" S-Sasuke..you just said we were going to your house.." I started

As soon as the door closed he started kissing me

" Well that can wait until later..right now I'm in the mood for another round" he mumbled as he kissed my neck.

He pulled me closer to him so that our hips were together

I blushed turning away

" No..I'm still getting use to this." I muttered before pushing him away so that I could escape

He sighed loudly letting me go by keeping his eyes on me as he ran his fingers through his hair

" Well then..you owe me one later"

" Can we just go...?" I said grabbing my jacket

We got ready before heading to his car that was parked outside

He seem to become tense as we hurried across the street to his car

" Sasuke..you know you can just park in the parking garage.." I suggested as I put my seat belt on

He turned slowly to me before starting the car

" Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he said calmly

" Well how did I know you were going to stay at my apartment..that's just one fact you left out that day" I explained looking out the window

" And I'm glad I did" he responded hearing the smile in his voice

We drove in silence but it was a comfortable one

When we arrived at the mansion it was as if Sasuke was a serial killer

" Stay here" he growled

" What?" I asked trying to figure out why

He turned on me " Stay here" his face showed more of his feelings than his voice

I sat back in the leather seat watching the Uchiha slam the car door and stride to the front door before ringing the door bell

He stood there silently before the door opened and his brother appeared

Of course I saw them talking but couldn't hear

I watched them talk for a moment before noticing that each brother showed more emotion around each other than around others..

I could see the anger more clearly on Sasuke's face and the hurt on Itachi's

Suddenly Sasuke pushed his brother out of the way before storming inside..the door was left open..

I waited..and waited..nothing

I tsked and left the car, slamming the door behind me..

" What's taking so damn long?" I muttered as I arrived at the door

The door was wide open letting everyone bug have open house

I closed the door behind me only to hear voices

" Youve got to be kidding me"

" No..I'm not.."

I walked to the stairs to see the two Uchihas talking near the balcony

" What did father say?" I could tell that was Sasuke's voice

" He said either that or you go to America"

"When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow"

" Sasuke?" I called letting them know I was there

I watched Sasuke turn to me his face stone like

" I'll talk to you later" he said to Itachi who was waving and smiling at me

I watched Sasuke come down the stairs with Ike in his hands..the cat meowed as he was put in my hands

" You keep him" he said with a serious tone

" What?" I asked holding the purring cat

"He can't stay here.. That bastard didn't even feed him while I was gone" he explained as I followed him back to the car

I blinked at him as he opened the car door for me

" I can barely take care of myself" I admitted

" Pfft..just give him some cooked fished and he'll be fine..he likes you anyway" the Uchiha said before shutting my door and walking to the other side

Once in the Car Sasuke drove back to my apartment

I noticed that he kept glancing at me but I thought it was the cat he was looking at

~Sasuke pov~

I couldn't tell him..not yet

When we got in the apartment Naruto only sat Ike down and went into the bedroom closing his door.

I sighed in relief giving me time to think..

I laid on the couch..Ike making home on my stomach

What am I going to do? I just got the person I love my property and now this comes up..stupid parents..stupid mother

My cell phone rang scaring me and Ike who scrambled up to my hair

" What?" I growled as the cat purred at my gentle efforts to get him off

" Sasuke long time hasn't? " Suigestu said " How about me and you go and grab some girls at 'The Arrow' tonight? It be fun~" he dragged

I rolled my eyes " Hell no. One because I dont want to..Two because I'll be around you and Three I'll be around you" I emphasized

" I'm hurt" he said sarcastically

" I'm glad"

" What's do you have to do thats so important? play with that cat of yours?"

" He's better than you" I frowned before hanging up

I keep my phone in my hand only to feel it vibrate again

He just doesn't get it?

" What do you want now?" I growled

" Woah Woah calm down Sasuke-kun"

I fell silent

" Sai?" I sat up holding Ike

Sai was probably the creepiest guy I've ever met..but he's like me..a rich kid. His parents own a big business that is friends my parents company

Sai use to live around here but to a different school until his parents put him abroad and soon he was running the business just like my older brother

" Yes, it is..I've heard about your..dilemma..and I would like to help you though it if you don't mind"

I laughed

"Don't you have your own business to look after?"

"Yes..but I have spare time"

"Whatever.."

"You don't seem too happy about it?"

"Why would I? My parents are forcing me into an-"

"Sasuke?"

I turned to Naruto

"I'm going out.." he started,putting on his jacket

"I'll come too" I stood

"Alone"

I didn't know what was up with him..but I nodded and watched him walk out

"I see you finally got that blond"

I frowned

"So what? I get the things I want!"

Sai had knew about my crush on Naruto..we use to be really good friends until he went aboard..Our parents companies would always have meetings together..

~_Flashback~_

_The doors to the meeting room closed..all the big CEO's that work for Both my parents companies and Sai Parents company was here_

_I stood against the window only half listening since it wasn't I who was running the company at the time but my Father._

_I turned to see Sai walk in with his Father_

_Once the meeting started Sai and I would stand near the window trying to blend in as much as possible_

"_So how's Life?" I asked quietly to him_

"_Abroad isn't fun" he responded back_

"_But you only started a month ago"_

"_I know.." he only sighed "What about you?"_

_I turned to him_

"_Just bullying this kid.."_

"_Oh really? Having fun?" _

"_I guess.."_

"_Whats he look like?"_

"_Some new kid with blonde spiked hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and glasses.." I said looking away_

_He smiled weirdly_

"_You gotta a crush on him?"_

_I hesitated "Why the hell would you think that?" I whispered harshly_

"_Sasuke..You and I both know that you don't look at people that much and remember them just like that..you can barely remember what your best friend looks like?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Exactly"_

"_Well to answer your question I do not..satisfied?"_

"_Right..for now" _

_~end of flashback~_

"By force I bet?"

"That you don't even want to bet on that" I smirked

**A/N: Yeah guys..it's been a I hoped you liked it!**

**Let's just say winter break gave me an idea..**

**But if you know what going with Sasuke's parents don't say anything…just let it all pan out for the rest of the readers!**

**Also..Sai seems a little OC doesn't he?**

**I know..but I couldn't think of anyone else that I haven't mentioned in the story to play the role as another rich kid..**

**And Ike is back!**

***applause***

**Anywho!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 16

**A/N: There's going to be a bit of a time skip..just a few hours. I got this chapter idea from Suigestu's phone call in the last chapter and from listening to Yann Tiersen- La Dispute meaning conflict *wink* *hint*.. ***ALSO IM IN NEED OF A GOOD SUMMARY WRITER! PLEASE PM ME IF INTERESTED!*** Thanks and Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

~Naruto pov~

_I know he's hiding something from me.._

I walked thru the small lively streets of Konoha..the lights of shops glowing on the sidewalk as if a lighted pathway to somewhere distant

Cars rolled and screeched by, making the smell of gasoline mix with the scent of smoke and cooked food from the surrounding restaurants

Most of the crowd was students out of school, couples, tired workmen and drunkards

I scoffed at a group of guys that were noisy and loud..they had been walking ahead of me for a while

I was starting to think that they were going to the same place I was..

I almost most shouted to the heavens with joy as I watched them follow two girls down another street

I spotted my destination and sighed in relief at the open sign..

The orange and red arrow shaped neon sign that read 'The Arrow' was familiar to most of the towns people in Konoha..it was a place for teens to hang out at but it was also a bar in the back

I pushed the glass framed door smelling my favorite food..ramen

There was a counter right up front with booths to the side and towards the back

A red swing door with a small window separated the bar from the teens

I sat at the counter pulling my jacket collar up so that no one would notice me unless they took a nice hard look since the lighting in the place was dim

The business owner, who usually kept the teens in check as another employee worked in the back, stayed behind the counter

His gruff looking appearance made him look like nothing to play with

I ordered a bowl of ramen eating hungrily..

I didn't want to stay long..I still had to get food for home..

As I slurped the last of my meal I heard the door open

" Damn Suigestu! She sure gave you a good one!"

I turned my head slightly to see the same group of guys from earlier with Suigestu

_Dear Kami, this may be my first prayer to you but I'm in desperate need of your help..I beg of you!_

I turned my head back to my bowl..trying to figure a way out..

" Hey Tanzo give me and the guys a round of my usual" Suigestu ordered

The owner gave him a stern look before grabbing 7 cups

The group of guys started to sit themselves..talking loudly and disturbing the peace of the other customers

I sat quietly until I felt a tap on my shoulder

" Move kid"

I mumbled an apology before scrambling out of my seat..

In all my efforts to move I bumped to the next guy that had just seated himself next to me

I could have cried

" What the hell? " he growled turning " Hey punk watch it!"

I turned to mutter an apology which was my biggest mistake at the exact moment..

My face was seen from across the room..

" Dobe?"

I looked down started out the door ...at first I was walking..then speed walking..then full blast running to the small supermarket

" He went that way!"

I could hear the group running after me..their voices and footsteps clear to my ear..I didn't dare look back for fear that their distance would be closer than I expected.

I looked for the alley that I knew was a shortcut...of course that thought of tripping in a dark alley like the character in a movie would do, ran through my head but that wouldn't be me today...

That alley lead right to my apartment building..

Forget the food..I wanted to be safe in my own bed

I skidded into the lobby of the building before pounding up the stairs..my breathing in short gasps..at this moment I took the chance to look back..

I stopped to see nothing..no one..I went back down the stairs thinking I had gotten away..

I opened the door only to hear a shout

" What the he-.?"

I turned to the building garage entrance to see half of the group laying on the ground in pain..some running away limping...

I stepped towards the garage

~Sasuke pov ~

"What the he-.?" the guy started before he felt my fist against the side of his head..

His eyes rolled to the back of his head before he crumpled to the ground

" Bastard.." I growled holding my knuckles..

I looked at the mess that I had made around the parking garage before smirking

_Wait until Suigestu gets word of who did this to his boys_

I looked to see my bruised knuckles only to frown

" Sasuke?"

My blond love stood looking at me..his eyes soon seeing the knocked out bodies

" Hn?" I answered walking towards him

" How..why are you?" He asked quietly

" You told me there was parking garage. So I got a parking place.." I shrugged

He looked down hiding his blush

" Thanks.."

I smirked before walking towards the building door..he followed quietly..

Once inside his apartment I made a bee line for the bathroom..

I turned the sink water to cold before running the water over my knuckles..

I sighed at the relief from pain before finding gauze..

_I have to tell him now.._

I looked in the mirror hand was wrapped before heading out..

Looking up I found him on the bed..his legs crossed as he hugged a pillow to his chest...

" You're ready for bed already?" I asked sitting next to him

" Well let's not mention what happened earlier" he said looking at me

I smirked "You still owe me a round"

He flopped his side " Not now..I'm tired" before cutting out his light

I looked at him in the dark

" Hey..I have to tell you something.." I started

" Go to sleep..or ill sleep on the couch..just tell me in your dreams" he grumbled

I wanted to say something back but decided not to...

I pulled him to me even when he mumbled "no"

_I wish I could say it that easily.._

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**I had to make up for the last time I didn't update..**

**I might update between now and New Years!**

**The Arrow will be brought up again so that's why I made it so vivid**

**By the way this is a rated Teen fanfic ..I'm not going to get descriptive details or make the characters do something that a M rated fanfic would do..I think everyone can handle a skipped part of the fluff scene..plus I do that my stories..and no one has said anything yet.. okay? ;D**

**Anywho**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so I started my first poll! *applause* It's about which story you guys liked better..I really would like all of my readers to vote! So check it out! Let's get this story on the road eh? Enjoy! :D**

**Listening to : Somewhere only we know by Keane & Yann Tiersen- L's absente**

~Sasuke pov~

Turning my head in the mirror, I looked at myself

I had left the blond's apartment and went to the Uchiha house once again..the time being 7 am

Wearing my best suit which was only wore once, I sighed and straightened the red tie

I would look exactly like Itachi , black suit, black dress shirt, red tie, red cufflinks, red handkerchief, and the golden Uchiha symbol tie pin

It was a dress code my father had us wear to show loyalty..nothing out of place, nothing different

I patted my usual hair to make it look a bit better before heading out

" You look good, little brother"

Rolling my eyes , I walked out of my room only to hear other people in the house

" They're here?" I started staring at him

" No..calm down. That's only the maids..I rehired them since you didn't use the other side of the house"

" There's no need..this house is too big for one person..plus most of it is the library and Father and Mothers room."

" If they find even a speck of dirt, it your fault. You know Mother has a phobia of germs" he said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance" Something that I shall never understand"

I laughed before looking to the kitchen

" You rehired the cook too?"

" We must have quality food for our guests" he gestured

We waited for what some like two hours but was actually one

At 8:00am sharp the doorbell rang

My heart pounded as my brother and I stood up as the maid opened the door

It wasn't ready for all this..it had been a year since I've seen my parents and now they are putting all of this on me

Two more maids went to the garage to get what I assumed their luggage

" Sasuke, Itachi. How good to see you both" Father said calmly

He had the company's uniform on him like we did

He had short black hair and onyx eyes that me and Itachi had inherited

Lines under his eyes making him look stern

His face emotionless

We both bowed slightly and greeted him back

Mother smiled at us before kissing us both on the cheek

" How have you been?" She asked

We both responded shortly before following our parents to the meeting room

The meeting room was huge , one wall being made of glass showing the backyard and garden

The rest of the walls showing diplomas, achievements, degrees, and business pictures

The wooden table sat 15 people for big meetings

Father sat at the head of the table while mother sat beside him

I sat in the middle of the table while Itachi sat on the other side of father

Father talked to Itachi about business and mother told me all about their sightseeing until the wooden doors opened to reveal a group of people

Father stood with a smile gesturing to the other head seat

" Mr. Hygua, please take a seat"

~Naruto pov~

**( time rewinds back to 7 am)**

I stared at the book store from across the street

_I wasn't ready for work until tomorrow..but since my boyfrie- ... I mean Sasuke went M.I.A on me I have nothing to do but go to work_

I sighed as I looked at the time 7am, before walking across the street

The bell went off as I opened the door making heads turn..

looked at me before nodding his head

I smiled before heading towards the back to my locker..

Once I got my uniform on I started out only to be stopped by Kiba outside the door

" So hows life?" He asked holding two boxes from storage

I took the box on top before following him to the right section..

" Fine, and you?" I asked keeping calm

_I hadn't talked to him since yesterday but it seemed like ages.._

" Good..my dad got a new job last night..so we're moving to a house soon" he said as he shelved the books from the books

" Awesome " I said before walking away to help a customer

Our conversations were simple and never touched the topic of Sasuke

Once my shift was over I headed back to my apartment

I was greeted by Ike who had left a "present" for me on the tile floor of the kitchen

I sighed loudly pushing the purring cat from me to get disinfectant, towels, plastic bag and my cell phone

As I cleaned up the mess I held my phone on my shoulder with my ear pressed to it as I called Sasuke

" You need a litter box" I said to Ike who meowed back

Suddenly I heard the ringing of a cell phone behind me knowing it was Sasuke's

I flipped my phone close before finishing my job

Once I was done I washed my hands and flopped on my bed in exhaustion

He must be somewhere important if he left his phone

That's when I heard another ringing knowing it was not mine

I raced to Sasuke's phone flipping it open

Before I got a chance to say 'hello' the person started talking..

( Sasuke doesn't say hello so (insert name here) knows not to even say hello and just state why he's calling)

" So how did the meeting go? Did you meet your future fiancé?" He chuckled

~Sasuke pov~

**(Present time)**

I looked at the girl sitting across from me

Her hair color the same as mine but hey eyes were a color I have never seen before..they looked almost pupil less

Her two piece suit was gray with the Hygua symbol

Her head was down slightly as her hands were together

All signs showed that she was shy and nervous

I perked a brow at Itachi who shrugged his shrugged his shoulders lightly before turning his attention back to Father

" I have been looking forward to this meeting and I approve of this arranged marriage. The Hygua Company has dealt a lot of business with The Uchiha Corporation in the past. Your business being known for its trades and shipping products while my company is known for getting parts to technology purposes. With our companies joined your transportation for shipping and my parts would cause a great interest in our relations." Mr. Hygua explained

He had long hair and the same eyes that his daughter had inherited from him..

His gray suit crisp with the Hygua symbol on his tie

Around him was his wife and son Neji,who I hear about from Itachi all the time. He says he is running the business like Itachi.

The rest of the table was smaller loyal company owners, half of them loyal to the Uchiha Corporation and the other half to the Hygua Company.

"Indeed. I would have offered my eldest son, Itachi but he is much too old for your has potential and is the same age. Let the two introduce themselves to each other as we talk business" Father said before looking to me.

I closed my eyes for a second before standing up and smiling to the girl , leading her into the hallway.

_I didn't want this..I didn't want her..I wanted to be left alone and have my love life in my own hands._

_But I have to put up with this shit until I found another way out._

I smiled putting my charms on as I lead her to the garden

I put my hand to my chest " Sasuke Uchiha..and you?"

She glanced at me our eyes meeting for a split second before she looked away

" H-hinata Hygua.." she said quietly " It's a p-pleasure to meet you."

" So if I have this straight you're the next to take the place as CEO like I am?" I said stopping in front of the garden bench.

" Y-yes, Neji is g-going to b-be in charge of keeping the smaller buildings in c-check as I run a-all of it."

" Please take a seat" I gestured " That's what my brother will do as well until Father says I'm ready."

This same kind of talk went on until Lunch was served. Then after Lunch it was time for the Hygua's to leave

Once everyone was gone Mother went to take a nap while Itachi and Father were off to the main Company building

I sighed as I started my car, driving out of the rich estate and into the town before seeing that it was 2:00pm

I unloosened my tie before getting out of my car to head up to the blond's apartment

I arrived at the door before knocking

~Naruto pov~

**(Present time)**

I sat with my pillow clutched to the side of my head

How could he do this to me...just when I was actually starting to like him back?

I shut my eyes tight, what I've been doing for the past hour to hold the tears back

I don't even know why I feel this way.

Is it because of the betrayal? dishonesty?

Suddenly I heard a knocking against the door.

I knew who it was..

I stood stiffly heading towards the door..

Why is my heart pounding?

I unlocked and turned the knob

~Sasuke pov~

I stepped inside the apartment with a smirk

" Hey " I said closing the door behind me

" Where have you been?" He asked calmly

" I went out to lunch with my parents." I laughed " They finally came back after almost-"

" Where were you?" He asked sternly

" I just told-"

Suddenly I was looking at the kitchen...the right side of my face stinging like alcohol on a fresh wound

I looked to Naruto with shocked face only to see the tears streaming down his face as he repeated one word

" Liar"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**Took me a while to type this up!**

**I'm tired as a dog...I'm going to upload this then hit the pillow**

**You all shall find out why Naruto feels so strongly about this happening**

**The drama has finally reached its peak..**

**Also this chapter kinda describes how big the Uchiha Estate really is and what the company does  
><strong>

**Remember to vote on my poll!**

**And the next update will be on New Year's Day!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 18

**A/N: CHECK OUT MY POLL! And short chapter :p**

~Naruto pov~

I couldn't stop the tears from falling

I wiped at my eyes as I turned around, my back towards the Uchiha

" J-just shut up" I shouted through my sobbing

It had all came back to..the reason why I felt this way..

I've felt it before..but had locked that memory away

_~Flashback~_

_The blond man ruffled my hair lightly with a smile_

_He was the person I used to look up to..the person I use to want to be like.._

_" Don't worry buddy! Your mom and me will be back soon! When you get back from school tomorrow-"_

_My mother hit him in the shoulder with a sad but stern look _

_" Don't make any promises.." she whispered _

_At that time I didn't know..I was totally unaware of how much pain was behind those words_

_" You be good" my father said _

_He had kneeled down on his knees to talk to me.. _

_I was only 12..my ears were brimmed with tears daring to fall _

_" O-okay" I stuttered _

_If only I had seen the bags behind them..the bags that were full of clothes that I would never see again_

_" Okay buddy be strong for us..." my father said..looking at me..he stared at me some more before hugging me to his chest so I didn't see the tears on his face.. _

_I watched them leave..they handed my a letter that was a to do list.. _

_That night I looked at the list.. _

_**At night repeat these steps: **_

_**Lock the doors **_

_**Make sure the stove is off **_

_**Lock the windows**_

_**Make your lunch**_

_**Eat and sleep **_

_**Love Mom and Dad **_

_**Emergency money in counter drawer**_

_I did everything on that list that night _

_The next morning I was almost late for school _

_I walked in the door with my uniform wrinkled, my hair disheveled my laces untied _

_When school was over I raced home only to see it was still empty.. _

_I thought that maybe they were a little late.. _

_I did my homework..ate and waited by the door _

_I woke up..the house was empty _

_Every day I did this..for a week..until I realized they weren't coming back _

_I started to miss school..my eyes had no more tears to cry _

_I learned from an old lady next door to cook clean and make sure to grab the right groceries with the "emergency money" that was actually 200 bucks _

_The lady let me sleep over at her house.. _

_I lied telling her my parents were okay with it everyday _

_I did that for about 3 months until I ran away.. _

_My bag only consisting of clothes a blanket some food, the rest of the money and the checklist.. _

_I found a nice old man that own store for the newspaper _

_I had the job of delivering newspapers _

_He said that a bright kid such as me shouldn't be in any old foster home _

_He's name was Jiraya _

_I lived with him for about 4 years until I was 16 years old _

_He gave me money and said " Take care and come back to visit" _

_I ended up here..in Konoha..I used the said money and my saved money to buy an apartment..I found a job nearby and applied for Konoha highschool _

_I never thought about going back..it would literally crush me_

_~end of Flashback~_

I felt arms wrap around my body causing me to try to push away but my efforts were weak as he held me close to his chest

We stood there until I calmed down..my cheeks tear streaked

" How did you find out?" his low voice broke the silence

" Some guy called you thinking I was you..he started talking and that's when he said...that"

" I was going to tell you..." he said as he spoke in my ear

" Even if you did...it would still end up like this" I stared out the window at the alley across the street

" Naruto...I've never meet that girl a day in my life until just a few hours ago...I have no feelings for her and no intentions to marry her" he explained

I turned my head slightly

" It's an arranged marriage right?...don't you have to?"

He shook his head

" It is but I will find a way out..even if I have to tell my parents about you"

I stayed silent before moving away from him

I looked at his face before looking away with a blush

" Sorry.."

He smirked

" Not like it's the first time or the last" he said rubbing his cheek

I fell silent again

" To be honest..I didn't think you take the news that hard"

" Ive been holding my feelings in...they kinda just..busted out" I said looking down

" I'm glad you feel so strongly about me" he grinned

" I'm flattered really"

" I wasn't crying entirely about you" I scoffed

" Then what was it?"

" Something you'll learn about later if you don't take that suit off" I said changing the subject

" Well I do look sharp in it..Naruto tears on it and all"

I looked away

" Yeah whatever.."

~Sasuke pov~

I trudged along with the blond leading me somewhere

I could sigh in relief at the fact he was still by my side

_I wonder what else he was upset about? _

_I'll have to find a way out of this marriage arrangement if I want to find out_

The sky was a nice orange and purple mixed together..the sun setting gently in the horizon causing shadows to fall on the buildings and streets

" Where are we going Dear?" I teased

" I don't know..you tell me Honey?" he said the nickname sharply

I laughed slightly before hearing my real name be thrown across the street

" Hey Sasuke! Sasuke!"

I stopped with an instant frown

" What the hell is it this time?" I growled as I heard the annoying voice

I watched him walk up to me with that cocky grin in place

" What hell, Suigestu?" I growled

"What? I just wanted to know if you know who took my crew out"

I chuckled a bit meanly

" I did, Baka" I grinned evily " They were in my breathing space"

He looked at me bewildered

" Breathing space? How the hell do I know where that space is? "

" When you " I made the quotations gesture" or your "crew" is not on the same block street or one mile radius as me. I told you that the only time I want you near me is at school..we still have about three weeks of break left"

He snorted

" Well I don't need you practicing your fighting skills on my guys"

" Americans taught me well..I think you should take some lessons if you decide to send your guys after my slave again" I growled

He looked to Naruto behind me

" You still tug that piece of shit around"

_Dear kami...don't let me take his head off _

I took him by his collar and shoved him on the wall

" Would you like to say that again?" I said calmly in his ear

The people walking by now stopped to watch

" Hey Sasuke" he laughed nervously " I was just joking pal"

I laughed too but cut it short

" Yeah right PAL" I scoffed before dropping him

I walked back to Naruto muttering to follow

Once we were down the street and I was calmed down Naruto spoke

" Why do you still talk to him?" he asked

" He can be useful at times..plus he's the one that bothers me.."

He snorted in laughter

" So your one or the popular kids?"

I smirked

" I would think that..I'm pretty high up on the Popular status I do say so myself"

" Loser side is where I am" he said looking down

" Nah.."

" I'm not popular? People barely know me"

" Your not Popular..neither are you a loser"

" Then what am I, Honey?" he said looking at me with emphasis on the nickname

I chuckled thinking

" Your more of my own creation..a slave"

" Thanks a bunch " he said sarcastically

" No problem, Dear" I smiled

We entered Konoha Park which was quiet and peaceful..somewhere I could actually relax

The trees that covered the park were tall full and big

The pathway that lead straight through the park had an archway of trees that would look almost like a dream

" So why exactly are you in this arranged marriage?"

I broke from my thoughts

" The Uchiha corporation wants to have relations with the Hygua company"

He looked at me with a confused look

" But doesn't that company sell used parts?"

" Used?"

" Yeah..I got a couple of computer parts for the book store and when I put them in the computer It didn't even come on" he explained

I looked at him with a perked brow

" So do you want to come to my place or what?"

I grabbed Naruto and pulled him behind a tree

" What the hel- " he started before I covered his mouth with me hand

I gestured to be quiet and he nodded his head

I looked on the pathway again

" I don't know..it's getting kind late"

I looked at me older brother as he worked his charms on some woman

I wanted to bash him over the head

" Well we can always just start here" he said huskily kissing her neck

I wanted to puke

The woman laughed pushing him away

I waited until they were down the pathway before looking back at Naruto

He wasn't there

" Naruto?" I said with concern in my voice

" Over here"

I looked to the playground that was empty of kids..a small lamp post lighting the small area

I grinned walking over to the play structure that the blond hid in

"Who was we hiding from?" he said

" Itachi..he was out ruining the name of the Uchiha"

That's when I heard him laughing

I stood there thinking that he was going to stop but he didn't

I got down and crawled inside the structure before sitting next to him

He held his stomach laughing

" What's so funny?" I frowned

" Ruining...the.. Name!" he said between laughing

" Yeah..going out with some random woman every night" I said looking down

He stopped laughing wiping his eyes smiling

" And you think your doing any better?"

" Yes I do"

" Sasuke...you think that going out with me is a lot better than Itachi going out with a woman everyday"

" I don't get what your hinting at" I said with a grin

" Yeah whatever"

I leaned towards him

" Isn't there something you want to tell me" I pressed

He perks his brow at me

" Like what?"

" Three little words"

"I'm not in the mood"

" I want to hear them or we can have that round right here right now"

He looked at me shocked

" You wouldn't..."

I nodded my head

He looked around blushing lightly before mumbling something

" What was that?" I smirked leaning closer

" I love you" he said looking me "You happy I said it!"

I laughed as his blush was a deep red

" I do too"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it **

**Its New Year's Day! **

**I hope you guys partied hard and good cause we all have to go back to school/work **

**=.= I don't feel like it thou **

**In this chapter we learned about Naruto's past..kinda sad isn't it? **

**Did I leave holes in it? Please tell me **

**Anywho thanks for reading..updating this Saturday**

**REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 19

**A/N: I have to give thanks to Jiraya-Ill Come back Tsundae who helped me get passed my long time writers block! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter guys! And VOTE ON MY POLL! **

~Naruto pov~

I finally said those three words that have been caught in my throat…no one to interrupt me..nothing

When we got back to my apartment I was expecting him to start on me..even if it was around 12am

He started kissing me before I could even close the door

When I woke the next morning I stretched only to feel that I was restricted from fully doing this action

Then all of last nights memories came back ..i blushed moving around as Sasuke's arms were wrapped around my waist

"Sasuke" I said shaking myself and him..his breathing close to my ear

"Hn?" he responded sleepily before removing his embrace..

I got up quickly noticing that not only were we in the living room but we "did it" on my couch..

_I'll never sit on it the same way_

I grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom..

After we both were showered the Uchiha had an idea

"How about we go to the movies?" he said pulling his shirt over his bare chest..

I perked a brow

"Its been awhile since I have..but what is there to see? That isn't stupidity on a stick"

" There's always an action movie" he walked over to me a small smile on his face

"Sasuke..I don't know." I started

He looked at me

"Fine whatever"

~Sasuke pov~

I started the engine that purred to life before speeding down the street..

It was around 12 in the afternoon since the we got home late and also did the "round"

I grinned about last night…

_Naruto is truly mine.._

The Theater was not far…the neon sign blinking in effort to stay on reading " The View"..some parts of the sign already blown out…

Thou the sign was in need of service, the building was in great shape..

The 3 sets of revolving doors and a small café inside the building…the parking lot was sparse since it was around mid day..the theater being mostly busy around dark.

I parked the car and turned it off before leading my blond in the theater

Using my credit card, I paid for the tickets and drink before finding the right screen room

" Number 3" I mumbled as we entered through the door..the commericals that were playing before the movie were playing and the room was dimly lighted..

"We made it" Naruto said as he headed for the front seating

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" I grinned

"Seating in the front..I don't want some big head in front of me" he explained

"Then lets go to the back…where its higher up and less crowded..that why no one is really talking" I persudaded him

He sighed before following me to the last seat..his drink and small bag of popcorn settled in the cup holders..

The movie soon started..the intro flashy and kinda boring..

_Well boring to me that is.._

I looked over at Naruto who looked at the movie with mild interest..

An idea popping in my head with a smirk to follow

I slid my hand from the arm rest to the his knee keeping it there

~Naruto pov~

_The movie is actually kinda good.._

I had forgotten who I was with before I felt a hand on my leg

I looked to the Uchiha next to me who was staring at the movie

His hand starting moving up my leg causing my to blush at what he was going to do

I leaned toward him

" Sasuke " I hissed

He responded with a deep chuckle before kissing me

I pulled away but he pulled me back with his other hand..

My efforts to get away were useless…I knew this from past events.

His tongue pushed against my lips for permission

I let him, his tongue roaming my mouth and playing with my tongue..

When he pulled away of air he smirked as he leaned his forehead against mine

"Hows the movie?" he asked

I rolled my eyes

"Its pretty good" I played along..

He laughed

He looked in front of us before kicking the chair..

I turned to see two figures looking back at us two rows away..

"Turn around before I kick both of your asses" Sasuke growled

He got a couple of 'shhs' from the audience around but the two figures scurried out fast to the exit

~Sasuke pov~

I walked out of the Theater with Naruto in tow as we headed home..of course we made out the rest of the movie..

Narut still had a slight blush as he got in the seat next to me..

I drove back to the apartment parking in the garage

Once in the room I flopped on the bed..

"Dammit.."

I didn't look at him

"What?" I asked in sleepy tone

"I still have to get those groceries.." he muttered

"Then go.." I huffed

I didn't hear him speak for a second

"Yeah..see you.."

I heard the door close again before sighing aloud..

I heard Ike as he jumped beside my head purring..

"Get away from m-"

**BUZZ**

I flipped open my cursed cell phone

" What?" I growled

"Sasuke..i have to apologize for my actions-"

"Sai..you've got some explaining to do"

~Naruto pov~

I didn't want to go alone but I didn't want Sasuke to think I was a sissy..

I walked back from the store..only have a few items that were light enough to carry on foot..

I was paranoid..very much so..

I turned into the alley that was told me that home was right across the street before I suddenly felt pain to my entire front side of my body.

[**THE LANGUAGE AND SCENE ABOUT TO OCCUR IS UNDER VIEWER DISCERTION]**

I opened my eyes to see at least 6 pairs of feet walk by me but not too far

Hands grabbed at my arms before I was pushed against a some crates..my knees still touching the ground

"So you're a fag, eh Dobe?"

I knew the voice all too well to not think it was Suigestu..

"What the hell?" I said as the beings that held me against the crate wouldn't let up..

"You and the Uchiha are gay for each other…wow..I would have never knew the bastard would swing that way" he laughed

My back was to him only the brick wall appearing in front of me..

I felt a body lean on my back before smelling the smell of alcohol fill my nose…

"You loovve~ him?" he teased meancingly..

"What's it got to do with you?"

"Everything! Because people like you lure guys in like Sasuke and turn him gay..so I have every right to punish you for that"

The guys around him laughed agreeing with him..

He leaned off of me before I felt the rough tug on my pants..

I paniced trying to move and stand..but more hands appeared muffling my voice and holding my legs down…

_Is this really happening? Is Suigestu really trying to rape me? Dear Kami-_

My thoughts were cut off by the hands of the group disappearing..the sounds of pain echoing in the alley..

I pulled up my pants and turned to face who ever it was that stood above the guys that now lay on thr ground in pain..Suigestu one of them

"I know I'm not who you want me to be but…here" he held his hand out to me

I took it

**A/N: I know..short chapter..but im very busy**

**All I have to say is that my chapters will be about this size for quite a bit..sometimes ill update randomly..but every Saturday I'll be thinking about update if I get the chance..sorry guys..**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

To be Or Not to be?

Chapter 20

**A/N: Been a long time but I wrote this on the train coming from New York City..the parade was Awesome! NEW YORK GIANTS! Anyway enjoy the chapter..it's short.**

**VOTE ON MY OPEN POLL PLEASE! thanks...**

~Sasuke pov~

I opened my eyes my breath hitching in my throat

I jumped up scrambling for my shoes

" Damn" I grumbled pulling the backs up and whipping open the door..

I pulled it hard so that when I was down the hallway the echo of the door slamming shut sounded

I flew down the stairs every now and then skipping a step..

_How could I be so stupid?_

_What kind of person let's his lover go by himself in dangerous grounds? Unknown people..deadly alleys.._

The possible outcomes ran through my head making me shout in frustration and anger at myself..

When the warm air hit me I was already looking around..my eyes searching for bright blond hair..endless blue eyes and sandy tan skin

I looked left and right only to look in front of me

They say that everything in the dark must come to light at one point in time...well it did this time as I watched my long lost friend lead my property to me

" Sai?" my bewildered face one of confusion and shock as well

" I told you I was coming to

His fake unusual smile still the same but a cocky tone in his voice appeared new

_*Flash back*_

_" Listen Sasuke..I thought I was automatically speaking to you. When I called you were the one to answer and neither was it a home line"_

_" But why did you start speaking about that right away" I growled on the phone _

_" Well you see...you have a habit of not saying "Hello" as a greeting. Instead you say " What?" which makes people want to get straight to the point of why they are calling" he explained_

_I sighed_

_" I am coming to Konoha soon...I will give you something of your liking to perhaps replace the apology I know you will brush off? Maybe a Rolex? Latest Corvette? " _

_" Maybe...I'll think about it..but for now just let me get some sleep" I frowned my tone that of the annoyed_

"_Alright, bye"_

_*end of Flashback*_

I turned to Naruto who stood there in silence..I could see dirt on his cheek making me frown and mentally punch myself

Sai must have seen my staring because spoke

" Well. Naruto ran into some trouble..but I just helped out a bit"

My eyes were still trained on the blonde who's eyes never met mine

" I'm glad you helped..I owe you" I grumbled

" All is fine" he smiled " I do still owe you..so let's say this was a way to pay you back for my mistake"

I nodded my head agreeing

~Naruto pov~

I curled on the bed hugging a pillow to my chest as usual..

My bedroom was dark the only light was from the light post outside and the light creeping in from under the door

I sat up looking at nothing in particular

_It's not his fault..I should have waited..waited until he wasn't tired._

I sighed

_At least he was there to save me..but if he wasn't?_

I shuddered at the possibility

_Suigestu either needs to be locked up or driven from this city..if he hates homosexuals.._

I laid back listening to Sasuke talk to that guy,Sai, about what happen..I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down.

School time was approaching...and the arranged marriage..

_Would Sasuke stay with me? Or give me that "I don't people talking" shit?_

I groaned in frustration at myself..

_Why did I accept that bet? If I hadn't..then I wouldn't have fell in love with this Uchiha_

**A/N: Hoped you liked it**

**I don't know when I'm going to update again...hang in there my readers. Vacation is coming soon for me.**

**I will updated randomly now...I will try to aim for Saturdays..but it's mostly when an idea hits me and I will update any time..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 21

~Sasuke pov~

I never really understood why the nights of the summer were cold but it didn't matter as of now...The cold still air pushed against my face as I made my way through the throng of people that crowded the sidewalks during the summer.

My eyes were narrowed and focused as I lead Sai to the one place I know that son of a bitch would be nursing his wounds...

My fists were tight with rage and determination...

Suigestu had been pushing my buttons all summer but those was the last button.

I was ready to kill him, my jail time would be a happy time..

"Sasuke..Sasuke wait up!" Sai shouted behind me..he's voice fighting over the city noise.

I gritted my teeth pressing on before seeing the green neon sign shaped in an arrow.

The dim lights were still on as i opened the door to the hang out

My brows furrowed as my eyes scanned the seating..then i heard laughter

"Did you see his face? He was like.." The guy talking made a face of crying and fear...

The group of guys laughed loudly siting at the counter..

I heard the door open only to glance behind and see Sai..his eyes calm as he looked around..he actually had a suit on with a gray jacket..

"You couldn't have wore something less...outstanding?" I growled making my way to the counter

"I just got off my flight, grabbed a taxi, saved your blonde, and you storm out in a rage to half kill a man...think I had time?" He answered

I shook my head before picking my target out and walking behind him..the group of men must have seen me because they went quiet..one even scrambled out the restaurant..

Suigestu's loud mouth was still talking before grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back making him yelp

Ileaned in towards his ear with the devil's smile

His face turned slightly to see me where I saw the slightest hint of fear.

"You think you're bad?..You haven't seen bad..here I'll show" I said the last word with the movement of ripping him out of his seat and into the table diagonal from me as to not hit Sai..

The hang out went quiet with the sound of the table falling over with Suigestu..

I stood over him, kicking in his stomach before grabbing him by his collar and dragging him towards the door..

I glanced towards the owner to see that Sai was talking to him handing him money with a bow of apology

"What the hell? Sasuke let me go dammit!"

"No Suigestu..you want this..so I'm giving it to you" I said as I pushed him onto the sidewalk

The door was still open since his crew was watching..not one of them daring to interfere

I grabbed him by the collar punching him as he struggled, his feet kicking me

"You little piece of shit! You think you can mess with my property? Will think again bitch! " I growled my hand becoming bloody from his bleeding nose

I blocked out the rest of his words as I kicked and punched, before grabbing and throwing him into a nearby trash can

"You can't even fight" I snorted as I watched him get up, trash around his feet with a bloody nose

His face soon to have bruises held a frown and glare in my direction.

"Well at least I'm not an effing faggot" He answered as he spit in my direction

A ringing sound pierced my ears as I walked towards him..He walking backwards only to fall back over the trash can

~Sai pov~

I pushed the group through to the door to see Sasuke

After I was one hundred dollars lighter so I was going to see this fight

I leaned against the window of the hangout watching making sure none of the guys interfered

One guy almost did but the group member pulled him back

I was about to stop the Uchiha before i heard his enemies words and saw Sasuke's face

It was twisted with emotions before it stayed on a poker face

My eyes widened having never seen the Uchiha like that as he walked calmly over to his target

When he fell backwards Sasuke leaped on him, his knees dropping on his stomach causing him to shout in pain before he stop making sounds at all..

I couldn't see him over the trash can since his head rested on the side walk..but I noticed Sasuke's arms were shaking before running over

He was choking him!

"Take it back!" he growled over and over

The group ran over as well helping me pull the Uchiha off of his victim

Suigestu's eyes seemed to bulge as he stared at Sasuke, his eyes now filled with fear

The sounds he was making was only short gurgles before we finally pulled him off

The male coughed and sputtered rolling on his side and holding his throat as one fo his crew member's helped him up

Sasuke was having a angry fit in as me and another guy held him

"Let me go dammit!" he yelled

I nodded my head tot he other guy before letting the Uchiha go..

He stood up before patting his clothes off and staring at Suigestu who was been taken away

"You've done enough" I said looking at him, ready to leap at him in case he ran after the other

"Hn" he replied before turning away..the crowd that he had attracted was dispereing slowly

I sighed looking around before seeing Blue and Red flashing lights that would catch even a blind man's eye

"Shit..." I mumbled as watched police officers step from the car

I looked after the Uchiha only to see him slowly disappearing into the city's crowd

I didn't bother calling him back..the city noise seem to be louder than ever

I shook my head before walking after him

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 22

~Naruto pov~

I woke up to my apartment empty..no sign of Sasuke or his friend

I sighed loudly before taking a quick shower and getting in some jeans a a plain white shirt

I walked into the kitchen giving Ike his food and water before heading out. The day was still early around 10 o' clock.

I made my way to the bookstore opening the door with the ring of the bell sounding

Mr. Sato nodded at me going back to whatever he was doing

I got my uniform and things on before noticing Kiba wasn't there...

_Usually he's working when i am..._

My work schedule was three times a week Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday..today being Monday...

"Mr. Sato...wheres Kiba?" I asked on my way tot he storage room..

" He called out sick" he answered

I looked down nodding my head...

I worked throughout my shift...having to pick up Kiba's work as well.

When I was done it was around 2 in the afternoon

I left my job before realizing.. I had nothing to do...school didn't begin until another 10 days and no one was home...

I sighed again shoving my hands into my pockets before heading to the park..the path leading right through the large area was not crowded but had family's scattered among it..

I tried to blend in until I got to an empty bench somewhere along the way..

I sat watching the people past by, glad that I didn't know none of them..

Just when I felt the boredom settling in even more I got up and started again..

This time the path was filled with more couples...

I shook my head looking around before seeing something that kinda made me..cringe

It was Sasuke...and his fiancee

I just kinda stood there watching them as they sat on one of the benches, eating ice cream...like..a couple

I held my stomach feeling it flip a little..in nervousness? anger?

I walked on making sure he didn't see me..acting as if I didn't know him..

~Sasuke pov~

I hated ice cream with a passion...but father's words were " Take her for ice cream..show some charm"

I ate the absurd food, thankfully getting a small cone

I glanced to the girl beside me who just really sat there letting her ice cream go to waste

"It'll melt if you just sit there" I smiled

"O-oh sorry" she said as if she 'know

Once we were finished..or i was finished..We took my car back to the Uchiha estate

The ride was awkward and so was the good bye..

_I couldn't marry...that! I mean shes pretty yes but her personality is no where near mine!_

Once her ride left i walked into the house greeting my watching Father at the door

"How did it go?" he asked looking to me...his eyes expecting something

"Fine..she doesn't talk much"

He patted me on the back with one of those business smiles

" That's fine! She wont get in your way when you run the company" he laughed walking towards the stairs.

I rolled my eyes before telling the maid I was leaving, just in case my parents were to need me

I rode away from my second life and into the next one..

Arriving at the familiar apartment complex wasn't dangerous anymore..

Before stepping out the car I felt my cell phone vibrate..

I quick answered it as I locked the car

" What?"

" I'm not coming back to Konoha.. I was called to Europe about something..a problem." Sai explained

"Hn..well take care.. I'll have shit straightened out by the time you get back"

"Hope so"

I flipped the phone close before going inside the building and to the well-known door number

I knocked waiting for an answer..

The door merely opened showing the blonde that occupied it

"Hey whats up?" I walked in with a smirk looking slightly down at him

He just shut the door and walked to the couch, where the TV was on

"Nothing..just living life"

"Well no need to be so glum about it" I said following him

I sat down next to him and looked at him

_He didnt look tired..just..down_

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing besides the fact my boyfriend is off with some girl..other than that I'm good" he shrugged keeping his gaze on the TV

I sighed running my fingers through my hair...

"Listen..I told you that I dont want to be with her..she is..now where near what my type is..My type is you" I answered turning his head toward me

He shifted his eyes elsewhere

"When are you going to call of your arrangement then?"

"Soon..before school begins..that way there wont be any drama about it"

He didn't reply back..just leaned forward and laid his head on me

"Now whats wrong?" I said looking at him, his eyes closed

"I just want things to go back to normal"

I laughed..there's no such thing as "normal"..if there was then what would it be?"

He looked up at me with a perked brow

"Stop making this complicated"

"Fine but-"

***Knock Knock***

I growled in frustration..

Naruto sat up leaning on the other side of the couch..away from me

I opened the door, trying not to rip it off its hinges

"What?"

"Tsk Tsk no need to be like that" Itachi said walking pass me

I kinda stood there a little shocked that it was him before closing the door and following him

"Why the hell are you here?" I growled glancing to Naruto who was now standing

"Just checking in on you..heard about your little scene with that Suigestu kid"

"From who?"

"People" he said smoothly sitting down in the armchair

I rolled my eyes again for the second time this day

" You lively quite cozy here I see" he stated looking around " To bad Mom and Dad want you to marry such a plain girl"

" I'm not marrying her"

He looked at me with a smirk, holding his head in his hand

"Oh?..and how are you going to do that?"

"I'll figure it out"

"Father tells me he wants the ceremony to be a week after school begins.."

I flinched a little at how soon that would be

"Seriously?"

"As serious as a heat attack" he replied watching me

~Naruto pov~

Itachi left after that..he was only the bearer of bad news..guess that's what he wanted to be

I sat back on the couch with another sigh..

_This day couldn't get any better.._

I felt the couch sink a little seeing that Sasuke was beside me..

"I'll figure something out..don't worry" he said..his voice sound tense

I leaned over and kissed him causing him to kiss back holding me closer to him

I'm not usually the one to kiss him first..but I felt like he needed it...

**A/N: Hoped you liked it...**

**Has it been a while since I updated?**

**I really don't know but this story is coming to a closing..maybe five more chapters..**

**Until next time?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

To be or Not to be?

Chapter 23

**A/N: So you guys better thank Usher for getting me to update..I heard the song "Hey Daddy" by Usher and thought of Sasuke..yeah I'm weird but I don't care :)**

~ Sasuke pov~

I pulled his boxers and pants down quickly as if there was a timer on us

I lined my hard member at his entrance before pushing into him..a low moan escaping him as he rested his face against the bed,his fingers gripping the sheets tightly

We hadn't done this in a while..but it felt as if it was the first time

I leaned against him thrusting into him at a slow pace

His pants and short moans encouraging me to move faster..

I kissed the back of his neck, trailing to his ear before slowly sucking on it

I could tell without looking that he was blushing furiously make me smirk against his skin

" How long have you been wanting this?" I said in his ear

" S-Sasuke don't ask t-those sort of things.." he tried to sound angry but it sounded more desperate

" Hn? But all you have to do is ask you know?" I breathed in his ear with a small chuckle

He moaned loudly as I reached down to his heated membered stroking it

" h-How was I suppose to kn-"

***Buzz***

I stopped annoyed at the device that was an interruption

Naruto propped himself on his elbows reaching for the device

" Do you really have to?" I growled looking at him

" Sorry but I'm on call..the store is losing it's employees since school Is starting back up.." he explained nervously as he flipped the phone open answering..

~Naruto~

" Hey Naruto it's me Kiba!"

I perked a brow " Hey Kiba are you okay..I haven't seen you lately" I amswered trying to make this conversation quick..

But I guess it wasn't quick enough for the Uchiha who starting moving again

I closed my eyes trying to listen to Kiba..but Sasuke kept on hitting...that spot

" Yeah I called out sick because something came up" he explained

" O-oh really?" I answered biting my lip as the Uchiha starting pumping my member biting in my neck.. " I h-hope everything is o-okay" I managed to choke out

" ...yeah everythings fine..Naruto are you okay? You sound out of breath.."

I moved the phone away stifling a moan before answering..

" Everything is fine..I-I just had to go up the steps to my..ah..apartment"

" Alright well I'll see you on Wednesday then" he said cheerfully back

I heard the line end making dropped back down to the bed in relief and pleasure

I knew I was going to release soon and was glad Kiba had ended the call

I heard Sasuke groan before feeling his hot release in me causing me to do so as well..

" I don't like you talking to other people as I make love to you.." he said breathlessly in my ear

I blushed glaring out of the side of my eye

" That's being quite selfish don't you think?" I said

" I really don't care" he responsded... I could hear the smile in his voice

~Sasuke pov~

The next morning I stepped out of the bedroom to the smell of ramen

My hair still wet from my shower as I watched the blonde move around the kitchen..

I sat down at the table looking down at the steaming bowl of ramen

" I'm going to miss your cooking" I smirked grabbing my chopsticks

" You're going back to your house? " he asked sitting down as well

" Yeah..my parents are going to go back to America after I get " Married" "

The blonde went silent eating his food without looking at me

He must still be worried..

I dug into my food with a frown..

After I was done I stood looking to him " Hurry up we're going for a drive"

He looked up confused

Once he was done we left the apartment getting in my car..

He sat glancing at me every so often as I drove out of the garage and into the streets..the silence was still there as I drove towards the Uchiha estate

" Why are we here?" he asked looking to me for answers

" I'm calling of the arrangement " I stated promptly parking in the driveway.

He looked at me bewildered

" W-why today? And with me?"

" Cause you are the reason..and I'm tired of holding this off"

I exited the car closing the door and heading towards the door.. I could hear his feet walking after me

I rang the door only to see my mother answer the door

" S-Sasuke? Where gave you been?" she asked looking from me to Naruto

" At a friends" I answered pointing to Naruto before moving pass her.

She stayed silent letting both me and Naruto in

Naruto stood there all wide eyed before I waved him over to follow

" Fathers in the conference room?" I asked aloud but already on my way

" Yes" she said peering at the blonde following

I opened on of the wooden doors seeing father pick his head out before smiling

" Sasuke..and a friend?"

~ Naruto pov~

" Naruto Uzamaki" I said nervously

" A pleasure to meet you" he said with a slight bow

I returned it glancing Sasuke

" I am so happy you got my voicemail." Father Uchiha said

" Er...um yeah" Sasuke replied..I could tell he hadn't received anything as I saw his hand pat his pocket for his phone..

" What I was going to tell you was something rather disappointing..I'm quite..angry.. about it"

" Father before you start I wanted to talk about the arrangement-" Sasuke started

" That's just it!" his father interrupted..his fisted hand banged against the conference table

Sasuke's face held a look of surprise before a one of confusion..

" I'm sorry.." his father pinched his nose closing his eyes..

" The arrangement has been called off.." he said abruptly with a sigh

" Why?" I could tell Sasuke was Golding back a smile as he covered his mouth with his hand..

" Because the Hyguas forget to mention that they sold USED computer parts and other devices..I had to learn this from another company that tried to partner with them."

I looked away

That's exactly what I told Sasuke!

" I'm not going to join with some company that sells used useless parts! My transportation services are for quality items only! I'd rather transport fresh fruit then old parts!"

Sasuke listened nodding his head and agreeing..

" I already called it off..no need to meet with anyone or even talk to that Hygua girl " his father ran his fingers through his hair before spinning his chair to the window that viewed the garden

There was a silence indicating that the Uchiha was done speaking

Sasuke bowed fully causing me to do so

" I'm sorry your plans do go as according father.." he stood up straight before turning to the door

I followed him to the door and to his car

I shut the door looking to him before feeling his lips against mine..

He pulled away a true smile on his face

" Finally I can love you without worry"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**Sasuke is pretty happy eh?**

**Now I say the last chapter will be next Saturday or sooner..yes my dear readers..this story is coming to an end very quickly!**

**Next chapter will be worth wild..I hope..**

**I need all of you to review on the last chapter! Please please!**

**I have already got an idea in my head as I type this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Last Chapter!

To be or Not to be?

Last Chapter!

**A/N: My last chapter...wow it's been a year hasn't? I'm so happy I've had great followers like you guys! Please review so I can be happy about this..I love reading you guys reviews..they make me smile. Anyway on with the show! :)**

**This chapter is a present to Jiraiya-Ill Come Back-Tsunade..thank you!**

~ Naruto pov~

The next few days flew by! Sasuke stayed with me until the next Monday leaving three days until school..thou i went shopping with him on Tuesday I missed him..

The bed felt cold without him..but I would never tell him that..

I got groceries and some new sneakers and more contacts

" You like your contacts Hn?" he said as he drive me back home

I nodded my head remembering the day I got them..

Before I knew it was back to school..my schoolbag tattered but empty

I walked to school other students going in the same direction as me..

I noticed girls were looking at me, making me question if I left breakfast on my face..I looked in a car window but saw nothing..

That's when something unusal happened..one of the girls in front of me started talking to me

" Hey you" she smiled

I looked behind me and beside me but saw no one

" You silly" she laughed

" Oh.." I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish grin

" What's your name?" she asked walking with me

" Naruto...Naruto Uzamaki"

" You go to Konoha High?"

" Yay..I have for a while"

She looked at me kinda shocked with a slight blush

" I..Im sorry I never noticed you! "

One of the girls she was walking with dropped back..she must have been listening

" And if you're wondering, she thinks you're cute" she elbowed the girl before skipping ahead

The girl beside me blushing furiously mumbling an apology and quickly walking after the other..

_What the hell was that?_

I moved on trying to figure out when did people..especially girls start noticing me?

I moved on going to my new homeroom..my eyes looking for Sasuke..

On my way to the new room I saw Kakashi sensei

" Naruto?" he exclamimed

" Uh yeah?"

" Wow you look..handsome" he chuckled patting my head " who knew you were quite the looker under those glasses" he walked away still laughing

I grumbled his annoyance with a slight blush..

Once I sat in my new seat I sighed..things just didn't add up..

People noticing me..girls taking to me..

I scratched my head again

~ Sasuke pov~

I moved along the familiar hallways with my old group following me..

Sakura appeared at my arm instantaneously

" Hey sexy " she smiled

Her uniform was no where near dress code..her dress shirt wad buttoned down showing her cleavage and her skirt was short enough to see her underwear when she bent over

I could have puked

She chattered all the way to homeroom..I thanked Kami that I didn't have the same homeroom as her

" Hey Sasuke! There goes that brat!"

I turned to where Chouji was pointing..

It was Suigestu his face showing fading brusies but he was ta'king to someone..

I threw my bag into an empty chair before approaching to him

" You're going to get what you deserve dobe!" he sneered

I pushed him away from my blonde glaring at him..

He looked wide eyed at me before frowning and walking away with one of his crew

" You okay?" I asked Naruto

He nodded his head not making eye contact

The bell rang making me go back to my seat where my bag sat..

The first class was boring like always but I was on edge..

What had that bastard been talking about? I watched the back of the blondes head the whole time until lunch before walking up to his desk when the bell sounded..

He got up looking to me

" What?" he asked

" Nothing..just want to walk with you" I shrugged

I lead the way to the lunch room which was buzzing with noise..

I noticed that more girls were looking at me than usual..the new students were expected but the old ones...

I shrugged them off getting my lunch..

I lost Naruto when the line split into two but I wasn't worried..but I saw girls whispering and glancing at him..

What the hell was going on?

Before I could follow the blonde I was dragged away by Ino and Sakura to their table..

I growled objecting but they didn't listen as usual..

I sighed drumming my fingers on the table searching for Naruto..

" EH! CAN I GET YOUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION?"

The room slowly died as people started looking to the table that held Suigestu standing on it..

His crew surrounded the table not letting anyone near it..

" So as you all see..I've been beat up..by none other than the great Sasuke Uchiha" he pointed to me

I growled standing..

The room quietly started whispering

" But the reason.." he laughed with a smirk " the reason was a load of shit..."

I watched as Naruto was pushed on the table Suigestu grabbing him in a head lock..

" Because of this dobe"

The room turned to me..Sakura confused asking me why...

I started walking over to the table glaring at the crew causing them to move..

" So the almighty Uchiha beat his best friend up..for this gay fag right here, Naruto Uzamaki" Suigestu pushed him aside..Naruto stood alone on the other side of the table blushing..

The room was even more silent..gasps could be heard..

I got up on the table standing beside The blonde

" So Sasuke..." he smirked at me " Would you like to tell us? PLEASE! Tell us why you saved a fag like him.."

Everyone seem to lean forward..even the geeks in the back..

I glared at him my fists by my side

~ Naruto pov~

I stood there feeling every pair of eyes on me..I felt the tears starting to brim at my eyes..I held my tongue knowing that it was useless

I felt Sasuke next to

" Just save yourself.." I whispered to him

He didn't answer me..instead he answered Suigestu

He started laughing shaking his head

" Truthfully I dont have to answer you..but since you want everyone one to know..I'd rather show you"

I looked up at him bewildered

" What the he-"

I could have died and went to heaven as I felt the Uchihas lips against mine..the girls in the room screaming and the guys seemed to shake their head but some wide eyed..

I pulled away

Confused, embarassed and angered... why hadn't he saved himself the trouble..why did he kiss me? Sasuke looked down at me with a smirk before looking at the room..the girls weren't screaming in sadness..they were screaming like..fangirls? I looked to Sasuke who laughed as a crowd of girls pushed their way to the table...

"I don't understand.." I shook my head..

He chuckled even more

"Girls love yaoi"

I blushed glancing at the room

After lunch Sasuke and I were constantly surrounded by girls..they asked questions like crazy some even taking pictures of us..

Sasuke was just smiling and answering them as he held my hand..  
>Some of them said that they were in love with the Uchiha even more<p>

" It looks you gonna get your own fan club" the Uchiha smiled at me..we were sitting in his car after school..I was a bit dazed..

Was this a dream?

" Why's that?" I asked perking a brow

" They think you're cute as an "uke" " he covered his smile looking at me

"A what?"

" The bottom in the relationship"

I blushed again looking down

This is crazy! The only reason why the school didn't object us was because they were in love with some genre of manga?

I shook my head

Looking to the Uchiha who started the engine..

" By the way..you need to toughen up a bit"

" Why?"

" If there weren't any guys asking you out before there will be now."

I frowned

" I'll say no" I said looking away

He leaned over turning my head towards his with a smirk his lips barely touching my own

" Of course you will..because you are mine"

**A/N: That is the end...I hope it wasn't a crumby ending and situation..the yaoi part is true..I truly think a lot of girls love yaoi secretly..its just so damn hot! Anway this is my last fanfic..I hope you enjoyed it..I really do. You guys have read this story through thick and thin and even waited for updates that would take two weeks!**

**A few reviewers that stand out..**

**By the way _Laina7_ your reviews were the funniest/most interesting to read**

**_Deidara Luv3er_ you were the quickest to review..i still wonder how you read so darn fast!**

**_XxSasuke-NarutoxX_.. always count on you to review :)**

**_DutchyPuppy_..you win the award of being the most random reviewer in my time on FF congrats!**

****I will miss writing but I have to leave for a while..****

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I want all of your thoughts on this story..talk to me!**

**Thank you to my readers who read all my fanfics and to the ones that are reading..**

***bows***  
><strong>Thank you and review!<strong>

**P.S If you Rp then message me! :)**


End file.
